Gone Drabbels!
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbels I came up with. All the drabbels that shouldn't, but indecently will, happen. Feel free to review and flame. I always need a steady fire going to roast my marshmallows!
1. Gone Drabbles!

**A/N: To all who may be reading this, understand one thing: these are random drabbles. I got bored and decided to have fun with Gone. If, in reality, any of these characters actually got together, I would probably stage a formal protest. So, be mindful of my whacky brain when reading and (hopefully) reviewing. **

Cold on the inside:

Diana's lips are at his throat, her long, lean arms draped across his waist, her leg casually thrown around his thighs. She's kissing his neck, and Computer Jack shivers beneath her. Diana pulls away, her lovely features just barely visible in the darkness.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks.

Jack wants to say yes. He wants to yell and scream, to plead with Diana, to beg her to stop this madness. He wants to sleep peacefully again with no body pressed against his side, constantly reminding him to keep one eye open, to never let his guard down; she could turn on him in an instant.

And yet, when he parts his lips to say yes, he can't speak the words of dismissal. Because, no matter how cold on the inside he is, always will be, Diana makes his feel warm and loved on the outside. So, instead, he whispers, "No."

Diana grins, leaning over to kiss his lips. "I didn't think so." 

Should we tell her?

Caine and Drake are sitting in the grass, staring at the sky. Caine is playing with the power, causing rocks to float up into the air. Drake is tossing pebbles with his good hand, his whip draped casually around Caine's shoulders.

Suddenly he turns to Caine and asks, "Should we tell her?" Caine turns to Drake, his dark eyes staring confidently into the distance, a small smirk on his lips.

"Nah," he says. "She'll figure it out." He then leans over to kiss his favorite psychopath.

Forgetting:

He knows it's wrong, doing what he's doing. He knows that it's not only wrong, but cruel and unfair, and if she ever found out about this, about everything, her heart would break.

That doesn't stop Sam from running to Clifftop.

It doesn't stop him from running up the stairs, stopping at room 312.

It doesn't stop him from flinging open the door, ignoring the barks of an agitated dog, and scooping up the room's occupant in his arms.

None of this stops Sam from lowering his lips to Lana's, unbeknownst to Astrid.

It doesn't stop Lana, either.

Used:

As he's kissing Brianna, Quinn can't help but feel guilty.

_She's eleven! _his sensible side screams as his arms drape themselves around her waist. _You're three-and-a-half years older than her!_ _It's practically pedophilia. I'm taking advantage of her. _

But, in the end, Quinn's sensible side looses, and he gives in to Brianna's kisses.

~*~

Hours later the Breeze is awake. She runs her fingers through Quinn's hair and glances up at the figure before her. It's Dekka; her eyes are bloodshot, her lips quivering. Brianna smiles wickedly, pressing her lips to Quinn's naked shoulder.

After Dekka has left the Breeze leans back against the wall of the old building. _Ah,_ she thinks contentedly, like a cat that has caught a canary, _revenge is sweet. _

**So, tell me good reviewers, are these drabbles any good, or should I leave the Gone pairings alone? Review and let me know!**


	2. More Gone Drabbles!

ULTRA-SPECIAL IMPORTANT A/N!!!: Hello! Listen, just a quick explanation as to why I posted this chapter last weekend and then took it off; my document uploader was acting freakish and everything came out looking like a blob! I know I've had six more reviews since I tried to first post this: you guys'll get your dedications, too. In the next Gone Drabbles! (which should be coming out in the next couple of days) I will recognize all my reviewers. Now, I would just like to officially apologize to any and everyone who tried to read the screwed up version of this chapter last week...seriously, I'm so embarrassed. Okay, get to reading and reviewing now!

**A/N: Wow! Two reviews already? I feel so loved. **

**Anyway, enjoy these next few drabbles. I think they're slightly more normal than the last few….aw, heck, who am I kidding? They're all weird as hell. But, so am I, so it's all good. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it, punk? **

**_Dedication: To Miss Rouge Apple, hippychiKK, hayley-soren, and many others for reviewing and favoriting my story. You people rock._ **

Encyclopedia:

We're in the library, Albert and I. We've been reading for the past few hours, trying to figure out how to develop a government and run it properly in FAYZ society. My eyelids are beginning to droop, and I'm starting to doze, when Albert picks up a strand of my hair. He holds it between his fingers and studies it; suddenly I'm awake.

"You…" he whispers. "You have really pretty hair." Self-consciously, Albert lets go. He goes back to reading from his encyclopedia, and I do as well.

Hours later, I think about what he did. How he held my hair, like it was delicate and precious, as though it were a piece of art…he thinks it's more than pretty. I know it. I also know that I like it when he thinks such things.

I think of telling Sam this. I think of spilling my heart out to him, telling him all of my secrets…

But, really, there's no reason to. No reason at all.

Masochist:

Taylor doesn't know why she does it. But, every day, without fail, she is there, watching. She watches practice from noon to three. Because, just as she is, the object of her affections is there as well.

Taylor watches with wide eyes as Dekka defies gravity, letting rocks float above her, pulling her legs under her, hovering in mid-air. Her eyes are radiant and she is laughing. Dekka's laughing is such a beautiful thing. Taylor wishes that she could carry the sound around; that she could bottle it up some how and take it with her...

_Stop!_ she screams at herself. Taylor shakes her head. She really shouldn't get so lost in her fantasies.

After all, that's all they are, all they'll ever be. Dekka is straight. Dekka likes boys.

_I mean_ , she thinks, _there's no way she could ever love _me….

The taste of flesh:

The whip comes down hard on Diana's cheek. She refuses to cry out; refuses to show any emotion. Not because it doesn't hurt. Only to please him.

Drake lowers his whip-hand. He watches as Diana stares straight ahead, her empty face betraying nothing. After a moment he smiles and caresses her red cheek.

"Good, Diana. Very good."

And then he's kissing her cheek, the one he hurt. His lips stray east, and soon they are on her mouth, hard and passionate. His whip loops itself possessively around her waist. His fingers trace the outline of her body greedily; he wants a reaction. He gets one.

Through it all Diana says nothing, not a word. But all she wants to do is scream.

Angel:

Hunter watches her through the bushes. She's beautiful; her golden hair brushes her shoulders, her pale skin shines, her blue eyes glow; she is perfection. Hunter knows it.

He watches as she and her younger brother walk through his woods, picking berries. He hears her laugh; it sounds like wind chimes. Soon she's singing. It's a beautiful sound, even better than when she speaks. Hunter sits back, listening.

Long after they've gone, Hunter is happy. He's happy because he knows, sometime soon, the Angel named Mary will be his.

**So…was that last one too creepy? I got chills just from writing it. Let me know what you think in a review! You can also suggest possible pairings for my next set of drabbles. However, please try to be sensible about your pairings. Something like Patrick/Zil I won't do. But, if suggest something like Patrick/Pack Leader, and I might be able to do it. Hey, that's actually not a bad idea… R&R!**


	3. Seriously? More Gone Drabbles?

**A/N: I'd just like to apologize for not having updated in a while. I've been swamped with school work, and this is my first free moment in days. Enjoy! **

**Dedication: Spiffswishy, degrassiiloveyou, and Life Starts Now. I know there are many more reviewers out there, but these are my three for dedication as of this chapter. Keep 'em coming, guys! ;) **

**Note: This first drabble was requested by Miss. Rouge Apple, for her love of Alfred/Mary—I mean **_**Albert**_**/Mary. **

Waffles on a burger:

Albert is exhausted. He has spent untold hours with his grill today and feels drained. He wishes he could go home…to sleep…to take a few moments and rest…

Then the door opens. Albert's head jerks up. Before him stands his most faithful customer, and an all-around good girl: Mary. She is smiling, her eyes lit up and sparkling in the fading light.

"I sorry, Albert… I know it's late, but…"she gestures wordlessly to the hungry prees who trail inside the restaurant behind her.

"It's no problem," Albert says. He puts his cap back on and begins to work; he's suddenly not tired at all.

*

Ten minutes later Albert serves the waffle burgers to Mary and her kids. She smiles at him gratefully and bites into her meal.

"Thanks Albert," she murmurs, "You really are an angel." But Albert isn't so sure. Not when the most golden thing he's ever seen is sitting before him.

The best of them all:

They've been at it again. Quinn and Edilio; both of them fighting for her attention and love. Lana scoffs to herself. She already has a lover. She has the best of them all.

Her lover is kind. Her lover is giving. Her lover is a martyr, a saint. Her lover gives everything up to help those in need; to bring health back to those Lana herself cannot reach. And for that she is eternally grateful.

Lana opens the door to the hospital wing. Dahra is sitting at her desk, studying her medical textbook, a frown on her lovely features. However, when she sees Lana, she breaks out into a smile bright as the sun.

"Anything wrong?" Dahra asks, putting her arms around Lana, kissing her neck.

"Nope," Lana says, forgetting all about her boy troubles. "Nothing at all."

Watching:

Normally, Drake doesn't watch people. In fact, he avoids most anything to do with people; physical contact, social interaction, the works. The only humans he can stand are the ones he makes suffer.

However, Caine is different.

Drake doesn't know why. Perhaps it has something to do with the way he holds himself, so strong and tall. Or, the way he is confident and in control at all times; power hungry and ruthless. It might even have something to do with hormones. Caine is, after all, an unbelievably attractive boy.

Still, Drake doesn't ponder over these things often. He was never one for deep thoughts.

Especially not when Caine is kissing him distractingly, the way he is.

Magic girl:

Orc can't stand it. She's mocking him again, waving her now-glowing hands in his face. The others are standing behind her, cheering on their funny, beautiful leader as she stands up to the bully. She is grinning, her green hands making a light show in the air.

Orc's grip on the bat tightens. If only she wouldn't taunt him so…

Orc can't take it any more. He swings.

He forever regrets.

**A/N: That last one is aimed at you, Rouge Apple. I hope I meet your Orc/Bette standards! I'm still taking drabble requests, by the way. Feel free to submit one/review! **


	4. Wait What the hell is this!

**A/N: Question: **Wait. What the hell is this?! **Answer: Okay, to make a long story short this is a oneshot-thingy written in almost a drabble format. I know, I know; completely random, right? Except, this little plot bunny has been nipping at my heels for the past week, and writing/publishing this story was the only way to get rid of it. Please note that in this drabble-oneshot-thingy characters get a little OOC: I hereby apologize to all who notice this. Please don't kill me! **

**Note: To all Caine and Sam fangirls—do not read this story! You have been warned. **

**Another Note: To all Diana, Astrid, and Drake fans—READ THIS FREAKING STORY!!! If you've been searching through the Gone fan base for a good Diana or Astrid story, this is your stop. Drake even plays a fair role, so I hope to please his fans as well. **

**Dedication: To peteisawesomeness, ARandomBlonde, and Manawyrmz. You people freaking rock. **

**The Betrayal **

_**February 4**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

Things have been so…screwed up recently. We're running out of food. People are panicking. There's been talk of cannibalism. I'm getting worried.

But you know what worries me more than the food? Caine.

Lately, things have been getting worse with him.

There's something about him…I can't explain it. A gleam in his eye. That power-hungry look he gets whenever someone talks of overthrowing Sam. I don't know. Something has changed…and it frightens me. More than the coyotes. More than Drake.

Not that I'd ever tell anyone.

_**February 5**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

It happened again today. Sam had another break-down.

This time, it was a kid. He was nine years old when the earthquake struck. A tree fell on him, and no one could reach Lana. He died in Sam's arms.

And Sam lost it.

I mean he _really_ lost it. He started crying, his hands started glowing, and he got that strange look in his eye again. It freaks me out when that happens, and it seems to be happening more and more with each passing day. I mean, today it's the kid; what's tomorrow?

And now we have to burry the poor boy…

It's times like these I wish Sam was still sane.

_**February 6**__**th**___

_**Diana **_

Another meeting today. Caine and Drake were discussing strategy, though I don't know why. We haven't got the man power to invade yet, but invasion is all Caine talks about now a days. He's spending more of his time with Drake, planning his unofficial plans. This scares me.

Today was like all the others. Drake was talking about vantage points and the best shooting spots. I was sitting on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Caine was focusing on a map someone had stolen for him; the layout of Perdido Beach. Suddenly, Drake said,

"So, Caine, you think your little girlfriend will be ready when the time comes?" I blinked myself out of my daydreams, staring at Drake incredulously. It wasn't unusual for Drake to mock or tease me, but he usually didn't go out of his way to pick a fight with me. Apparently, I just wasn't worth it.

Today was different. Drake wanted this fight.

Maybe it was stupid to want to fight back, but I couldn't help it. There was so much pent up anger within me, that I just couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to take it all out on someone, and Drake was standing right there, close enough to slap.

"Shut up, Merwin. I'm ready for anything you can throw at me." Drake laughed, high and mocking. I scowled.

"Oh, _really_? You can handle _anything_ I throw at you?" A jolt of fear shot through me. I recognized that gleam in Drake's eyes; it was the kind of look he got just before he shot someone. Still, I stood tall.

"That's right," I said proudly. By now Caine was staring at us, sensing the building tension in the room.

Without warning Drake's whip lashed out. It cut me across the cheek, leaving a red mark in its wake. I tried not to cry out, though I felt tears spring to my eyes. I held them in check and regained my poise, meeting those unbearably cold eyes.

I expected that, at any moment, Caine would come to my defense. He would yell at Drake, tell him to back off, maybe even throw him against a wall. Then I would smirk and watch with cold satisfaction as fear entered Drake's otherwise emotionless eyes.

But the backlash didn't come. When I turned I found that Caine had gone to staring at his map. I nearly exploded.

Why hadn't Caine come to my defense? He had to have seen what had happened; yet he was acting like nothing was wrong. I couldn't believe it.

Seeing my disbelief, Drake grinned. He threw me a wink and went back to planning with Caine, and I knew that he'd won.

I strode out of the room, fighting tears of humiliation. I knew what had happened in there; Drake hadn't _really_ been angry with me. At least, no more than usual. No, he'd wanted to prove a point.

The point was this: I'd lost. I'd waited too long, and Caine had lost interest.

Drake had won. I was alone.

_**Astrid **_

Today was Berry, the little boy's, funeral. We were all there, the whole town—except Sam. He'd been too upset to come, moping around the house, moaning something about how he should've been quicker, gone to get Lana sooner. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left. I was determined to go.

Berry's older sisters, Darlene and Abby, were there. They're only twelve and thirteen, and already so brave. Much braver than Sam…though, now a days, that's not hard to do. Not since his breakdown…

I slapped myself out of my thoughts. A funeral was no time to think of such things.

As usual, I started everyone out with the Lord's Prayer. After that we all told stories about Berry, remembering and cherishing his life. His sisters didn't say much; they weren't big talkers. I got the feeling, though, that they were waiting until they went home to let all of their emotions loose. I could understand that.

After the ceremony ended everyone except Edilio and I went home. It was Edilio's job to bury the kid, and I volunteered to help him. I couldn't bear to go home to Sam. When I told him this, Edilio gave me a sad smile and nodded understandingly. It was nice to have someone around who knew I wasn't crazy.

"So," Edilio said, digging the hole, "how've you been holding up?" I sighed and leaned against a tree; unbelievably it was the same tree that Sam and I had shared our first kiss near. I tried not to think about this.

"Okay, I guess," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and, after a moment, heard the sound of Edilio's feet as he made his way over to me. He sat on the ground next to me, and I opened my eyes.

"Astrid…it's gonna be okay, you know? Sam'll make it. He's a strong kid. He'll pull through…" I tried hard not to listen to Edilio's empty words. I knew he was only trying to cheer me up, but everything he said only caused me pain. Soon warm tears were running down my cheeks.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked. "If he just stays crazy? What if he never gets better…what if I'm stuck with him the way he is…?" I started crying so hard I couldn't speak. There were no words.

Edilio put his arms around me. I cried into his comforting chest as he murmured things into my hair in Spanish. I loved the sound of the foreign language; it was music to my ears.

When all was said and done, Edilio was one of the only people I trusted. With Sam on the brink of insanity, there weren't very many people left that I could trust.

Lana was nowhere to be found. She was spending all of her free time with Dahra for some unknown reason; one that really pissed off Elwood. Brianna and Computer Jack were off in their own little world; Dekka and Quinn were busy mooning over Brianna; Taylor was busy mooning over Dekka; most of the normal humans and freaks were at odds with each other. Neither were speaking to me; they were deathly afraid and didn't know what side I'd choose if it came to a war. Truthfully, neither did I. I knew I was a two bar. I knew I had the power…I just didn't use it very often, so I felt most of the time like a norm.

The only ones left that I trusted were Mary, Albert, John, and Edilio. They'd stuck by me through it all and I would never willingly give them up. They were my life lines; my sanity.

That being thought, I leaned into Edilio's soft shoulder and wept. Soon I would have to go home, and that scared me most of all.

_**February 14**__**th**_

_**Diana**_

I couldn't handle Coates one second longer. Every time I turned down a hall or went for a walk I expected Drake to pop out from behind a bush and kill me. I wasn't usually this paranoid, but I was on edge and nervous now that I knew where Caine's true alliance fell.

So, I decided to take a drive.

I'm not the world's best driver; I've only done it a handful of times. But I was desperate. I needed to get away. I needed time to think things over. I knew I'd never get any peace at Coates, so a drive it was.

I packed a backpack with a bottle of water, my ration of fruit for the day, and some sunscreen. It could get unbearably hot in the dessert, and I didn't want to become coyote lunch.

I drove for what seemed like hours, watching the dessert fly past me. I put on some music and hummed tunelessly to whatever was playing, my mind wandering. Soon I decided to stop, and saw the beach in front of me, inviting and playful.

I hesitated. I knew I should turn around, go back to where it was safe. The beach was technically on Townie territory, and if any of them found me here they'd burn me at the stake. I should turn around. I should leave…

But temptation won out. The water looked so cool and refreshing; I hadn't been swimming in months, not since the FAYZ began. My body ached to bathe itself in that wonderful water, and I couldn't refuse it.

I got out of the car and set my stuff in the sand. I lathered on some sun block before stripping down to my bra and underwear. I placed my clothes in a neat little pile, doing a last sweep of the beach to make sure no one was around. Once again, the beach proved to be empty. Without giving my crazy plan any more thought I ran straight for the water and dove in.

I submerged myself in the cool water, kicking my legs to propel myself forward. It was soothing and wonderful, and I felt cleaner than I had in weeks. I surfaced, giggling to myself. I'd forgotten how much fun this was! I'd forgotten what it was like to have fun… to not have to worry…to relax, and play like a normal kid…

_**September 18**__**th**___

_**Flashback—Diana **_

The first field trip of the year, and we were going to the beach. I stared out of the bus window aimlessly, ignoring the noise of the kids surrounding me. The teachers were trying (and failing) to control their students. I found this comical, and would occasionally flash a smile when a teacher yelled at one of my fellow freshman for misbehaving; an enjoyable sight, one I took enormous pleasure in watching daily. Idiots getting what was coming to them always cheered me up.

When we arrived at the beach, everyone rushed out of the buss, ignoring the teacher's requests to form a single file line and wait for them. I ignored their pleas; what kind of kids did they think they were dealing with?

As the rest of my classmates headed straight for the water, I opted to stretch out on the sand and sun bathe. In hindsight, that probably wasn't my smartest idea, considering the amount of attention I get when I disrobe, but I couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity to work on my tan.

Just when I'd gotten settled, let the sun's rays bathe me in warm light, a kid from my class, Bailey, nudged me with his toe. I opened my eyes and lifted up my sunglasses to glare at the kid who'd interrupted my tanning time.

"What?" I asked, shooting the kid my trademark glare. He was leering at me, his eyes roaming over my body greedily. I was slightly self-conscious but tried not to show it.

"Lookin' good Di. You're lookin' real good today." A shiver went up my spine.

"Yeah, well, take a picture, it'll last longer." I was about to brush him off and get back to my sun bathing, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm talkin' to you! You hear that, bitch? I'm talkin' to _you_." I tensed and was just about to scream when the pressure on my wrist disappeared.

"Get your hands _off_ her," a cold voice said. I gazed upward, trying not to stare directly into the sun, only to meet the eyes of one of the most dangerous boys in school who was currently holding Bailey by the neck; Caine Soren.

"Hey, man, lemme go! I was just playin' around with her, ya know?" Caine's eyes narrowed.

"Well, the next time you decide to 'play around with her,' you and I are going to have a serious little chat. Got it?" Bailey nodded.

Caine released his captive who scurried down the beach, whimpering. I sneered in his direction until Caine said,

"You alright?" I glanced up at him.

"I'm fine," I said, too proud to admit to any hurt. "By the way, my name's Diana." Caine grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Caine." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, I know." I shook it.

And that was the first time I noticed Caine Soren.

_**Present—**_

_**Diana **_

I pulled myself from my memories. I was floating in the water, shivering. I decided that my trip down memory-lane had lasted long enough.

I dragged myself from the sea, and plopped down in the sand, next to my clothes. I waited to dry off before putting my jeans and top back on, and stared out at the surf.

How had so much happened so quickly? How could everything have changed in just six short months?

Tears welled up in my eyes. Against my protests they made their way down my cheeks.

For the first time in years I, Diana Landris, wept.

_**Ten minutes later—**_

_**Astrid **_

I had to get away from it all. From Sam, the FAYZ, and my life. So I left Little Pete and an I.O.U. with Edilio, promising to be back from the beach by four. I took a car and drove down the abandoned roads, the wind in my hair. I smiled to myself and stuck my hand out of the car window like I used to do when I was younger. I caught a leaf in my grasp and held it for a moment before letting go.

When I arrived at the beach, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. There was another car parked by the side of the road, and a pair of footprints leading down to the surf. Figuring it was just another Townie out for a swim I parked next to the car and got out, my backpack slung securely over my shoulder.

My first clue that something was wrong was the sobbing. It was loud and painful, the kind that makes you stop in your tracks and plays with your heartstrings. I froze and headed for the sound of the weeping.

When I found the weeping's source, I saw none other than Diana Landris sitting in the sand. She was crying, pouring a river's worth of tears into the sand. I'd never seen her so upset. In fact, I'd never seen any emotion other than sarcasm on her face. This was certainly a change from the Diana of three weeks ago, when invading Perdido Beach.

Instead of raising the alarm or screaming in terror, I quietly made my way over to where Diana was sitting. When she heard me approach she didn't run or lash out; she just watched me carefully, like a caged animal might watch its human handler.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice rough and cracking.

"I…" I whispered, coming closer. "I want to know why you're crying." Diana froze; her dark eyes watched me approach. I couldn't fathom the reason for her fear; I was about as dangerous as a butterfly. Still, I made my motions slow and calming, careful not to upset her further. I'd seen what a furious Diana could do.

"Is it Caine?" I asked. Diana's lower lip trembled despite her obvious struggle to keep it still.

"None of your business," she hissed. I nodded to myself.

"It _is_ Caine," I said confidently. She was having boy troubles. I could relate.

But Diana just shook her head, her dark eyes filling with tears again.

"Do you think I'd waste my time crying over _him_? Do you really think that I'd drive all the way out to the beach, spend hours in enemy territory, just to cry over some stupid _boy?!_"

I studied her carefully as Diana finished her rant. A sad smile crossed my face.

"Yes," I whispered, "I do. I think you're just as human as the rest of us." Diana looked as though she had been slapped. "Do you want to know why I'm so sure?" I asked, not really looking at Diana any more, too absorbed in my own thoughts and feelings. "It's because I came out here to do the exact same thing."

Without warning I burst into tears. I felt like the whole world was pressed upon my shoulders, and the weight was crushing me. I sobbed into my hands, not caring if Diana saw, not caring what she thought of the Great Astrid, Astrid the Genius, weeping because her life was falling apart. I didn't care.

At least, I didn't until I felt Diana's arms encircle me. Until I felt her hug me.

_**Diana**_

I don't know why I did it. She was there, so sad, so alone, and it broke my heart. Not many things move me to tears, but the sight of Astrid crying did. She was always so strong and confident. Now look at her. She had been reduced to a girl crying over a boy.

We both had.

So, as I put my arms around Astrid and buried my head in her shoulder, I swore that one day, soon, I would kill Sam Temple.

_**Astrid**_

It felt like hours before we finally stopped crying, but it was probably only a few minutes.

Embarrassed with my sudden outburst I pulled away from Diana, trying to regain my composure. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, her trying to do the same thing.

"Thanks," I mumbled after a moment, unable to bear the silence any longer. Diana turned to face me.

"For what?" she asked. I blushed.

"For…you know…" I said, at a loss for words.

"Oh," Diana said. We were silent again.

"I should get going," Diana said. She stood, and it was only then that I realized that she was only dressed in her underwear. Diana must have realized this, too, because she blushed and hurriedly put on her clothes. I turned respectfully away.

"Um, bye, I guess." She picked up her belongings and began to walk away.

I could have just left it there. Could have left it on the beach, lying in the surf, unseen, never to be touched again. We could have gone back to being enemies, to hating each other. We could have let this go.

Well, maybe she could have. I couldn't.

For whatever reason, I called out, "Hey!" Diana stopped in her tracks. "If you, uh, ever want to talk, I'll be here, you know?" Diana didn't respond. She just walked back to her car and drove away.

_**February 15**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

I was up all night, thinking about Astrid. About what she offered.

I couldn't get it out of my head. I felt like a rabbit, and Astrid was the carrot dangling before my nose. The promise of a friend; someone to confide in and to share with. Someone who would understand me, what I was going through.

I've never had a friend like that before.

That thought was so tempting, so unbelievably good, that I went to the beach the next day to see if she was there.

I thought I might cry again soon, and I didn't want to be alone.

I was done with being alone.

_**February 15**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

I don't know why I went to the beach again the next day. The chances of Diana showing up again were slim to none, but I couldn't stand the thought of staying at home a minute more. I left L. P. with Edilio again. I was seriously building up on those I.O.U.s.

I'd promised to only be gone for a couple hours. There were cantaloupes to be picked, and Albert needed all the help he could get.

_Just a quick walk down the beach, _I told myself. _That's it. _

Of course, that quick walk turned into a quick run when I saw Diana standing in the surf.

_**Diana**_

"Diana!" I turned when I heard Astrid call out to me. She was running, the wind pulling her long, blond hair behind her. Her face was flushed, and she was out of breath.

For the first time in weeks, I smiled.

For the first time in weeks, I felt happy.

_**February 19**__**th**_

_**Diana**_

It's been a few days since I started hanging out with Astrid. Every day I take a car and drive out to the beach, and she'll be there, waiting for me. We take turns bringing lunch and entertainment; one day I brought apples and coconut milk while Astrid brought Shakespearean sonnets for us to read aloud to each other. Not usually my idea of a good time, but Astrid made the poems interesting by reading with a deep, rich voice and explaining anything I didn't understand. It was almost like I was back at school again, only, this time, school was held outside, and the teacher was my best friend. Astrid could make anything sound exotic and interesting, and she always brightens my day.

Take, for example, today's conversation.

_**Earlier—on the beach**_

I was lying on my beach towel, sunning myself, when Astrid spoke. We had been silent for a short period of time, and I was taking this as my chance to perfect my tan. I was becoming darker by the day and loving it.

"Hey, Di?" she asked, staring out at the ocean. I glanced up at her, slightly annoyed that she had called me by my mother's old pet name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you realize that the first time we met—I mean, _really_ met—it was Valentine's Day?" I frowned, not seeing her point.

"No, I didn't, actually." She smiled.

"It's just…not ironic, really, but interesting. On Valentine's Day you're supposed to find your true love. Instead I found you." My frown grew deeper.

"So?" I asked, letting anger seep into my voice. "What're you implying?" I was hurt by her words; she made me feel so small.

"Nothing. It's just interesting that, instead of finding my so-called soul mate, I found my best friend." I blinked at her, my lower lip dropping. I had never been called a best friend before.

"Yeah, interesting," I said, trying to cover up the immense feeling of joy in my chest. I couldn't recall having ever been so happy.

_**February 21**__**st**___

_**Astrid **_

Edilio wanted to know why I was spending so much time at the beach. Every time I dropped off Pete, he would say, "C'mon, Astrid, tell me! Who're you meeting?" I'd smile and shake my head, and Edilio would get a sour look on his face.

So we turned it into a game. Every time we saw each other Edilio would sprout off another name, trying to guess who my mystery caller was. Each time I'd shake my head and smile, knowing he'd never even come _close_ to the truth. Not really, anyway.

"I give up!" he proclaimed one afternoon. "The only name I haven't said is Caine Soren for Christ's sake!" I stiffened for a moment as Edilio unknowingly came one step closer to discovering my friendship. But I managed to brush it off as a joke.

Just barely.

_**February 26**__**th**___

_**Diana **_

I met Astrid at the beach again. We both vented about our boy troubles, as per usual, and then read for a bit, and took a swim. After drying off we made plans to meet again tomorrow, and I headed back to Coates.

I parked the car in the vacant lot. I switched the ignition off and grabbed my bags, opened the door. I stumbled out onto the gravel and was about to head to my room when a male voice called out, "Hey! Diana!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound confident and nonchalant. I think I failed.

"Where've you been all day?" I turned to look Panda right in the eye.

"None of your business." Panda scowled.

"Yeah, well, it's sure as hell Caine's business, and he wants to know. So I'm asking: where've you been all day?" My heart hammered in my chest, but I tried not to let my fear show.

"If Caine wants to know, he can come and ask me himself." Without another word I turned and strode away, determined not to let my fear show until I was safe in my room.

_**March 2**__**nd**___

_**Astrid **_

I've been on edge lately, and Diana is starting to notice. She's caught me staring out into space, a sad expression on my face. She's seen me fiddling with the hem of my shirt, not always responding when she asks me something. She's knows something's wrong. She's not stupid.

But she hasn't guessed what it is yet.

It's only a matter of time.

_**March 4**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

Astrid's been twitchy lately. She seems nervous and unfocused, which is very unlike her. Something's wrong.

At first I thought it was Sam. But he hasn't had any recent break downs…

I thought it might be me. For a horrible moment, I thought I was loosing the best friend I'd ever had.

But I don't think this is so. It's something else….something deeper. I just wish she'd tell me _what_.

_**March 6**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

The day I've been dreading has finally arrived; my fifteenth birthday.

I sat at the dining room table, staring at my hands, trying not to think. I had the biggest decision of my life to make today.

Not that it was really a decision. I knew I would end up staying. Almost all of us did, these days. After all, I had Pete to look after. There was no way I'd abandon him.

Suddenly, Sam stumbled into the kitchen. He was wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. His floppy brown hair hung over his face, obscuring my view. My heart ached at the sight of him. Right here, right now, he seemed so normal. So sane. I could almost pretend that everything was alright; that Sam was coming downstairs to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, like he used to. Then he would smile and ask if he wanted me to have him make breakfast today. I would say, Yes, please, that sounds great, and he would see what he could make out of some cantaloupes and oranges. We would joke around and eat and then spend the day together, maybe helping kids or picking food, or just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. Quinn or Edilio or Mary would come over to hang out with us and talk; we would have fun and relax. _I _would have fun and relax.

Lost in my fantasy for a moment I called out, "Sam?"

The moment he turned to face me, I knew something was wrong. His eyes had a crazed look to them, darting about the room, as if he expected someone to jump out from behind the wall. I gulped, hoping it wouldn't be so bad today.

"How're you feeling, Sam?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. I flinched at his sudden burst of emotion. "Just stay away!"

"Sam! Sam, stop it," I cried. I put out my hands soothingly, reaching for him. Sam panicked and raised his arms. I froze, staring at his hands as they began to glow.

"Sam, stop. Just calm down, okay?" I was about to walk over to him, to reassure him that everything was alright, when Little Pete walked into the room. He was rubbing his eyes, but when he saw me they came into focus. I thought this was odd.

"Munchy, munchy?" he asked. Sam's head jerked toward the sound of Pete's voice, and I for once wished that he hadn't spoken. Sam's hands started shaking, and before I could say anything to calm him, he'd raised his arms to Pete.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. Green light shot out of Sam and raced toward Pete. Thankfully Petey chose that moment to pop out of existence and reappear on the kitchen counter. He picked up his Game boy and began to play with it as I nearly collapsed with relief.

Sam whirled around, jumping when he saw Pete sitting on the kitchen counter. Before he could try and shoot at my brother again, I grabbed his hands in my own.

"That's enough," I growled. I tried to shove his hands down, but Sam retaliated and swiped his fist past my cheek. The burning feeling was instantaneous, and I yelped. I dropped Sam's arms and brought my hands to my cheek. It felt like flames were devouring my skin, and tears trickled down my face. Sam took a step back, shaking his head, before running down the hall and into his room.

_**March 6**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

I waited for Astrid at the beach. It was my turn to bring the entertainment, so I'd dug out an old copy of _The Dogs of Babel_ for Astrid to read. I thought she might enjoy it.

I sat in the sand and was running my fingers through my hair when I heard the sound of an approaching car. I stiffened momentarily and then shook off my fear. _It's just Astrid, _I told myself.

Sure enough, it was Astrid who appeared moments later. I waved at her and stared setting out our towels.

"What's up, Astrid?" I asked, my back to her as I set up the plates and silverware.

"Um…Diana, I…" I heard Astrid break off, crying. I spun to face her, my eyes landing on the burn mark on her cheek. _Sam, _I thought as I made my way to her.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked, my voice hard. Astrid put her arms around me.

"He tried to hurt Little Pete," she sobbed. "He burned my cheek by accident." As awkward as our hug was, I still felt a surge of anger rise up in me at the thought of Sam hurting Astrid. My eyes narrowed, and I tightened my grip on her.

"But, Di, that's not why I'm crying." She pulled away.

"Then…what is it?" I asked. Astrid wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Diana…it's my birthday." I froze. Suddenly everything made sense. The silences, the tears, the nervousness…I understood everything now.

"Well," I said, "are you leaving?" Astrid shook her head.

"No, of course not. I can't leave Pete." I nodded, thankful that she was staying behind. I knew that if she left, I'd surly go insane by myself in Coates.

"Good," I said.

"Um, Diana? When's your birthday?" I blinked and sat down in the sand, patting the ground next to me so Astrid would sit. She did.

"It already passed," I said. "It was in early February, before we started hanging out." Astrid nodded.

"That's why you were so upset," she murmured, analyzing me as per usual. "You were regretting your choice to stay." I shrugged her comment off, trying not the think about the reasons I wanted to leave…the people I wanted to leave.

"So, do you have the food?" I asked, changing the subject. Astrid gave me small smile before nodded and taking some cantaloupe slices and some cooked fish from her backpack. "Excellent," I said, digging in.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing. We ate and read passages from the book, (Astrid found the book enjoyable. She said she'd read the rest when she had time.) and swam, trying to get our minds off of things. That is, until about three o clock.

Astrid glanced down at her watch, her face filled with fear. "Diana," she whispered. "It's time." I took her hand, something I hardly ever did, and sat her down. Astrid was trembling, and trying desperately not to show it.

"It's okay," I said, trying to reassure her. "You'll be okay." Astrid nodded, closing her eyes.

For a moment she was still, and I knew it was happening. Even though she couldn't feel it I tightened my grip on her arm, trying to anchor her to this world.

After a minute had passed, Astrid opened her eyes, a smile on her face. I knew it was over.

"I told the monster no," she whispered, choking up with tears again. I reached over and hugged her, running my fingers through her hair. She squeezed me tightly, and whispered, "Thank you." I pulled back.

"For what?" I asked. Astrid shrugged.

"For staying with me, I guess. For being my friend. Believe it or not, I never pictured myself going to Diana Landris for help." I grinned.

"I could say the same thing about you, Genus-Girl." Astrid giggled, which I found extremely odd. Neither of us usually giggled. Not the strong, bad-girl Diana or the smart, know-it-all Astrid. I found this to be so funny that I started giggling, too.

Soon we were laughing and holding each other, tears running down our cheeks. I buried my face in Astrid's hair, enjoying the scent of cantaloupes and coconuts and seemed to radiate from her very being. I wasn't sure if this was from some kind of special shampoo, or if it was from picking the fruits all day long most days that made her smell that way, but I loved it.

We pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed.

"I should probably get home to Little Pete," Astrid said. Neither of us moved.

"Goodbye, then," I said. We still didn't move.

And then I did the strangest thing. I leaned over and kissed her.

For a horrible moment I thought that, as soon as I pulled away, Astrid would run away. She'd run away and leave me completely alone. I expected her to yell or slap me, or even to curse at me.

However, I was pleasantly surprised to find, once I pulled away, that Astrid was smiling, bright as the sun.

I knew from then out that things were going to just get better. 

_**March 15**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

I don't know how to describe the differences between being with Sam and Diana. Well, I suppose an obvious one is that Sam was a boy and Diana is a girl. But, other than that, no difference. Diana and I joke around like Sam and I used to. We laugh, we hang out, we read, ect. The only real difference is the lack of tension. When I was with Sam there was always this feeling that the world was going to end at any moment—that we should act now, while we could. Like we wouldn't get a chance later.

With Di, things are relaxed. We take it slow, and we take our time. We don't plot or plan—we just hang out, like normal teenagers. It's an easy, fun relationship, and one I wouldn't give up for the world.

_**March 17**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

I came back from one of my beach outings to find Caine standing in the hallway, leaning against the door to my room. For a moment, I froze. Did he suspect anything? I knew that if he did he'd kill me. No questions asked. Still, I forced myself to show no fear as I approached.

"Caine, what are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Waiting for you to get back," he answered, standing up. His dark eyes bored into mine, and I felt myself shiver. Caine could be down right terrifying when he choose to be.

"Well, gee, isn't that sweet of you?" I said sarcastically. I tried to brush past him and inter my room, but Caine grabbed my arm, holding me stationary.

"Where have you been all day?" he whispered in my ear. I refused to look him in the eye.

"None of your business," I hissed. I shook him off and opened the door to my room. I quickly walked inside, slamming the door shut in his face before he could ask me any more questions.

_**March 20**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

I think that Sam's actually getting worse.

Today he broke out of the house, screaming something like, "It's coming! The Darkness is coming! Pack Leader will rise!" I didn't understand a word.

He ran for about five blocks, screaming nonsense and shooting of green jets of light, until Quinn (who was around for _once_) and Edilio where able to catch him. They stored him in the back of the fire truck, waiting for him to calm down. When he did we carried him to his room and left him there, thoroughly exhausted. I thanked them and Edilio gave me a sympathetic look, saying that if I ever need a place to stay, his house was always open. I declined his offer and sent the two of them on their way before collapsing into a chair.

Maybe I should have accepted Edilio's offer, after all.

_**March 22**__**nd**___

_**Diana **_

Drake was acting weird today. Not that he's ever normal, but today he was even creepier than usual. He kept glancing my way, as if he were studying me, trying to figure me out. It sent shivers down my spine, and I was thankful when it came time to meet Astrid at the beach. With her jovial smile and golden laugh, I felt more at ease.

But not even Astrid could permanently erase the feeling of Drake's predator eyes on me.

_**March 24**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

People are starting to talk. They know what's been going on with Sam, and it scares them. Whenever I go out their eyes follow me, watching. They're wondering what has happened to their fearless leader. They're wondering whether or not the same thing will happen to one of them. I try ignoring them, but it does little to erase the feeling of eyes watching me. Following my every move.

It makes me wonder whether or not this will ever end. Whether or not Sam will recover.

Whether or not any of us will truly be okay ever again.

_**March 25**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

I sense Caine's eyes on me. Whenever I leave my room I have the sensation that someone is watching me. I know, when I dare to glance behind, that it isn't Caine. I know he's got better things to do than follow me around.

Still. That doesn't mean I don't shiver when I enter a room and feel eyes on my back. It doesn't mean he doesn't have people who'd be willing to follow me.

So I keep my eyes open. I watch and I wait.

_**March 30**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, when it happened.

The screaming started at about ten p.m. I shot up in bed and raced out of my room, only pausing to pull a shirt and jeans over my body. I could hear Sam's screaming loud and clear from halfway across the house, and I wondered what horrific nightmare he was having now.

"Sam!" I yelled. I opened the door to his room to find him sprawled out across his bed. He was sweating and panting, his body convulsing in painful spasms. _Don't get to close if he looses control, _Diana had once told me. _He might mistake you for one of his demons. You don't want to know what happened to the kid Caine attacked when he was out of it. _

So I made my movements slow and calming, trying to determine what the matter was. Nothing was physically hurting Sam, so it was safe to assume that his pain was mental. Just another nightmare.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, collapsing in the chair at Sam's bedside. After two months of sickness I was ready to scream. I now knew how Diana must have felt, taking care of Caine. Hopeless. Useless. Frustrated, to name a few. I just wanted to die.

I fell asleep, somehow, listening to Sam's screams.

When I woke up sunlight was streaming through a nearby window. Sam was quiet and I was thankful for that. I stretched and crossed to the other side of the room, switching off the flashlight that had been serving as a lamp for me the previous night. With the power gone, we had to make do with substitutes.

Suddenly, Sam stirred. I froze. What would his delusional mind produce in my place this time?

But when he opened his eyes, I knew something was different. They were calmer, no longer wild and fearful. He wasn't raising his hands to fend me off. Instead his cool, calculating gaze followed me as I crossed the room to stand beside him.

"Sam?" I whispered, unable to believe what my eyes were telling me.

With a wry grin Sam said, "Hey, Astrid. Long time, no see."

_**April 2**__**nd**___

_**Diana**_

When I heard the news that Sam had come back from the deep end, I almost couldn't believe it. Two brothers, one insanity. Somehow, they both survived.

Astrid seems to have mixed feelings about Sam's return to the land of the living. I know what that's like: to be caught up in memories of the past and the realities of the present. She's struggling, having an eternal battle. I can practically feel it.

Sometimes, I wonder, though. Who will she choose? Me or Sam?

_**April 4**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

When Sam came back from the brink of insanity, I didn't know what to feel. At first, there was joy. He was _back_. He was Sam again. My boyfriend. Our leader.

But things had changed. For one thing, there was Diana, my…well, I want to say girlfriend, but I don't actually know. It's hard to tell with Diana, sometimes. There are days when she'll gaze at me with more love in her eyes than I ever thought possible. She'll laugh and smile, and we'll be carefree teenagers together. On those days she'll let me kiss her or hold her; nothing major, but it's still human contact, one way or another. Those days don't happen as often as I'd like. I think it's because Diana is so used to being closed off from people that she doesn't know how to be open with them.

But I can tell that she's trying, so I don't pressure her.

And then there are a few other things that have changed.

Sam is deferent. He's harder, _colder_ somehow. He has this look in his eye…this hungry, predatory look…it scares me. I mentioned the look to Diana and her eyes narrowed, her features grim.

"Just like Caine," she muttered. "The insanity changes them. I don't know what the Darkness does, but it changes them from the inside out. They're never the same again, Astrid. Sam will never be the same again."

I didn't want to believe her, but the proof was overwhelming. The way Sam looks at me behind my back; the way he speaks to Edilio and Quinn; even the way he moves.

He's been changed.

It makes me think I've brought him back from the brink of madness only to watch him die again.

_**April 6**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

When Caine found out that Sam was back, to say he was furious would have been an understatement. His eyes bugged out of his head and his hands started twitching as he stuttered, "What?"

Bug, who'd been in Perdido Beach when the news of Sam's return had spread, started trembling. Caine looked ready to kill.

"I-it's true. He's back, man. Sam's back."

It was actually kind of fun to watch Caine throw Bug into a wall.

_**April 7**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

"No…no, Darkness….no…," I heard Sam moaning in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. I crept out of my room and down the hall. I pressed my ear against the door to Sam's bedroom.

Yes, I admit it; I was spying. It was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know what was going on with Sam. The closest we ever got to a conversation these days was when he asked me to pass the flashlight in the halls. So, eavesdropping it was.

"Hungry," he gasped. "Hungry in the dark." The words were eerily familiar, and it took me a moment to place where I had heard them before. Then it came to me; Diana had once said that 'Hungry in the Dark' was the only phrase that Caine had said during his sickness. I hadn't heard Sam say it until now, but it still creeped me out.

"No," he whispered. "I won't. Won't feed…" he let out a low moan. "No, Darkness, no. Tell Pack Leader no. Tell Pack Leader I said no." I stiffened. Diana had never mentioned Caine saying anything about Pack Leader in his dreams.

"When?" he asked. "No…no, Darkness, no….Soon, too soon…yes, Darkness, yes. Tell Pack Leader yes. I will. I will feed. Just…stop…Darkness…no…" I bit my lip. "Yes, I will. Get Pack Leader. I will get food. No more hungry…no more hungry in the Dark."

There was a scuffling noise from inside Sam's room. I quickly ducked back inside my own room, just barely shutting the door behind me before Sam came out into the hall. I leapt into bed, snuggling deep under my covers, trying to control my breathing.

I stopped hyperventilating when I heard the sound of Sam's door close.

And then I started panicking.

Because I realized that during his conversation with the Darkness, Sam hadn't been asleep.

_**April 10**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

Astrid has been all freaked out recently, and I can't blame her. Sam has officially made a deal with the Darkness, just as Caine did. He's promised to feed it. We know this can't end well.

I'm not very good at comforting people, but I tried making an exception for Astrid. She was freaking out about Sam's conversation with the Darkness, totally in hysterics. I ordered her to calm down, told her that we'd work on this problem together, like a team.

But, the thing is, I've got my own problems.

Ever since Sam's return, Caine's gone even nuttier than usual. His plotting and planning is going on 24/7 now; I don't even think he sleeps. He spends every waking moment with either Drake, or Bug, or one of his other soldiers. He's obsessed.

I know he's planning on attacking the Townies again. I know it won't end any better than last time.

Could it end _worse_? I wonder about that. Now that both Caine _and_ Sam have made alliances with the Darkness and Pack Leader, I wonder what side they'll choose. What destruction they'll cause.

I know one thing for sure. The FAYZ can't handle another war. It will destroy us all.

But who is going to stop the two most powerful kids around?

_**April 18**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

Oh, god. It's getting worse.

Sam talks to the Darkness almost every night now. I can hear him through the thin walls at night…I wonder if he knows I can hear…I wonder if he _cares_.

It's driving me crazy. I can't think, can't sleep. I feel like a piece of my soul is dying every time I hear the phrase 'Hungry in the Dark,' or the name 'Pack Leader'. But they're all I ever hear now, whether it's in reality or in my head.

I send Petey over to Edilio's and Mary's now more than ever. Heck, I've even sent him over to Albert's a few times. They all know that something's wrong with Sam, otherwise they wouldn't keep taking him in. They've got problems of their own, and I hate to burden them…but what if, when Sam's talking to the Darkness, Petey gets to close…Sam might…

I shuddered. I can't think this way.

I can't live this way.

_**April 20**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

The plans have been finalized; Caine and Drake are going to invade Perdido Beach in exactly one month.

I didn't know how to tell Astrid this. I wondered whether warning the Townies was a good idea or not; they might just decide to invade Coates on their own. And that can't happen. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that no good results from bloodshed.

Look at Drake.

I met Astrid at the beach. She was looking worse for wear; her eyes had black rings around them, her hair was matted, her clothes rumpled. A wave of anger directed at Sam passed through me, but I quelled it to smile at Astrid. She gave me a weak grin in return and sat down on one of my pre-set towels.

"Hey," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I said, turning and kissing her full on the lips. I could tell Astrid was surprised at my sudden burst of affection, but she didn't complain as I kissed her. I let her return the favor for a minute or so before pulling away, deciding that enough was enough.

"So," I said, getting out some cooked rabbit, "what's been happening?" When I got no response I could tell I'd asked the wrong question. I turned to face Astrid, and was shocked to find that she was just barely holding back tears. Sure, we'd both cried before, but Astrid wasn't one to burst out into tears without something being seriously wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

"It's Sam. He was talking to the Darkness last night…he said—said that he was going to feed it soon." I frowned.

"How soon?" I asked. Astrid gulped.

"Within the month," she whispered. "He's going to meet with Pack Leader tomorrow." I nodded, seemingly to myself.

"A month. We have a month," I muttered, taking my hand away from Astrid. She turned to stare at me, her blue eyes questioning.

"To do what?" She asked. I took a deep breath and said something I knew I would have to say, sooner or later. The unbearable truth.

"A month to get rid of Sam and Caine."

_**April 21**__**st**___

_**Astrid **_

"No." Diana's voice was harsh and her eyes were set. I sighed and swerved off the road, about two and a half miles from Coates.

"You have to," I whispered. Diana shook her head fiercely. Her dark eyes flamed with hatred and her fists were clenched.

"Astrid, I care about you and I respect you, but there is _no way in hell _I'm going along with this crazy plan of yours." My jaw dropped and I turned off the ignition.

"May I remind you that this 'crazy plan' was originally _your_ idea? _You_ were the one who said we needed to get rid of them. Well, this is our chance," I said, my voice cracking slightly. Di's eyes softened.

"I know," she whispered. "Are you sure, though? Are you _sure_ that we need him?" I considered the problem at hand for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I'm positive." Di sighed.

"Alright. If you're sure."

I leaned over and gave her a good-luck kiss that was meant to be swift and sweet, but soon turned into a make out session. I hadn't expected this from Diana; she must've really been nervous.

"Later," I whispered, pulling away. Diana grinned.

"Later." In a flash she was out of the car. I watched her back saunter toward Coates and chuckled to myself. Somehow, I knew Diana would convince our man to join the cause. For one, Diana was incredibly persuasive.

For another, he was already half way there.

_**Diana**_

It didn't take me long to find Drake.

He was prowling the halls of Coates, pistol in hand, searching for god-knows-what. I almost lost my nerve right then and there. This guy could kill me with a flick of the wrist and not even blink.

Somehow I gathered up the courage to walk over to Drake. He saw me coming and jerked up his head in my direction. His stormy-gray eyes narrowed, and his whip twitched. I gulped.

"Drake," I called out. I saw the whip twitch again.

"What do you want, Landris?" he growled. I was surprised he hadn't already lashed out at me; he must've been in a good mood.

"To talk to you," I answered. Instead of angry Drake just looked shocked.

"You want to talk to me," he repeated.

"Yes, I want to talk to you." Drake eyed me warily.

"About what?" he asked. I could tell he was considering the chance that Caine had sent me to ask him about something. Those chances weren't high these days, but I could tell that Drake didn't want to inadvertently piss off Caine by hurting me when it wasn't necessary.

"Caine." Drake smirked.

"Oh, _that's _what you wanted to talk to me about." I narrowed my eyes. "Well," he continued, "don't expect me to be your messenger boy. I'm not about to deliver Caine your rather _interesting_ news about Astrid." I froze. It wasn't possible that he knew…and yet, staring into those cold, gray eyes, I knew that he did.

"How?" I asked. I didn't need to specify.

"Bug," he answered. I bit my lip. That made sense.

"Well, this was fun, but I've got to get going. See ya around, fag." Drake turned to leave and I panicked. I wasn't anywhere near finished with him. Without thinking I reached out and grabbed Drake's normal arm. He froze, and I saw the whip twitch around his waist. If I wasn't _very_ careful about what I said next I had no doubt that I'd end up dead or wishing I was.

"Wait," I said quietly. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Let go of me, Diana. I'm warning you, don't mess with me today."

"I'm not trying to mess with you," I hissed. "I just need to say one thing. If you're not interested in my offer, then you can go. I'm asking for thirty seconds, Merwin. Surely you can spare me that from your busy schedule." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but I think I failed. Nevertheless he agreed.

"Alright. Thirty seconds. Make this worth my while." I took a deep breath.

"Astrid and I have been talking, and we both agree that Sam and Caine are getting too dangerous. Sam's made a deal with the Darkness and Caine's obsessed with war. They're going to end up killing us all. So…we've come up with a plan to remove the problems." Drake's normally emotionless face betrayed him by showing me shock. Drake was astonished that I wanted to get rid of Caine.

"You two are planning on getting rid of _Caine_? And _Sam_?" I could tell Drake was interested now. Astrid and I were planning on annihilating the two people Drake hated most. He was hooked.

"Yep," I said casually, studying my nails. "It's a pretty good plan, to. Only problem is we need someone with firepower…someone who knows how to shoot a gun. Know any people like that, Drake?" Merwin's whip was practically doing the tango on his waist; I could tell he was excited now.

"If you're serious Diana, count me in." I raised my eyebrows.

"You sure you can handle it? We need someone who can shoot a flea off a dog. That takes skill. Mad skills."

"Don't test me, Landris," he growled. "If I said I was in, then I'm in. You'll never get anyone better than me and you know it." I considered teasing him some more, but figured I'd used up my quota for the day.

"Alright. Our first meeting's going to be at the beach, tomorrow at ten a.m. Be there."

Without another word I turned and strode away, a smirk on my lips.

_**April 22**__**nd**___

_**Astrid **_

I was beyond nervous. I was about to plot to kill the two most powerful kids in the FAYZ, and I was about to do it with Drake Merwin.

It just occurred to me I was about to plot to kill people with a renowned murderer and psychopath.

This caused me to go into a fit of hysterical laughter which lasted about ten full minutes. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating like a caged bird's wings. I was so afraid that I had to sit before I ended up fainting.

_C'mon Astrid, pull it together, _I told myself. _If you show fear Drake will eat you alive. You heard what Diana said. Show no emotion. Give him nothing to play with. Just relax. Just breathe. _

I breathed evenly in and out, concentrating on the flow of air in my lungs. Soon my fear passed, giving way to reason. I would be fine. There was nothing to fear. Diana wouldn't have brought him if she thought he was going to kill us.

All that reason, however, flew out the window when they pulled up. Diana stepped out of the SUV, her black hair billowing around her lovely face. Then Drake stepped out. I got a full and unrestricted view of his whip.

I'd seen it in battle before, but that was _nothing_ compared to seeing it up close. It was grotesque. It seemed to be alive, twitching and wriggling on his waist. I couldn't stop staring. That was the whip that had nearly torn Sam apart. The whip that had been brought down upon Orc's bare chest. The whip that had been given as a gift from the Darkness…

"What're you staring at?" I jerked my head up. Drake was standing before me, his gray eyes locked on mine. I tried to form words, to speak, but they caught in my mouth, leaving me tongue tied. I could practically feel Drake's hand slapping my cheek.

"Astrid?" Di said. My eyes darted to her face and I tried to calm myself. Now was no time to loose control. Not when we were so close.

"Um, sorry, I, uh, spaced out for a second there." Drake snorted, muttering something about dumb blonds. I didn't mind. I was just relieved that he'd moved away from me.

"So," Diana said, "why don't we sit down?" I nodded gratefully while Drake just sauntered over to shore where three beach towels had been set up. He took the blue one while Diana and I sat on the red and green ones. It was all rather stiff and uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, Drake was the first to break the silence. "Look, as lovely as it is to watch two lesbos make out on the beach, I've got better things to do. So you two either tell me about this marvelous plan of yours now, or I'm outta here." Diana and I exchanged a silent glance.

"Our plan is rather simple," Diana said, taking the lead. "We know that Caine and Sam hate each other. We know they'd do just about anything to get rid of the other, and we can use this knowledge to our advantage." Diana nudged me. It was my turn to speak.

"We have to make our move before Sam fulfills his promise to the Darkness and Caine moves in on Perdido Beach. That gives us about two weeks.

"What I propose is quite simple; we have to convince Caine and Sam to challenge each other to a duel. A one-on-one fight to the death." Drake interrupted with a laugh.

"_This _is your great plan? Challenge them to a duel. You know, I'm starting to wonder why they call you Astrid the Genius." I felt Di stiffen beside me.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" she hissed. I fixed my eyes on the hem of the green blanket so I wouldn't have to face either of their glares.

"No, this is my real plan," I continued. "We get them to have their duel in valley beneath Coverage Hill." Drake frowned but didn't interrupt; we all knew why it was named Coverage Hill; if you didn't have insurance, you'd be crazy to try and go near it. "The hills there are tall and wide, but with plenty of crevasses. It would be impossible for Caine or Sam to search them all. My plan is this; we drive them crazy with plots of revenge. Those two get so worked up that they agree to meet for a one-on-one match at the bottom of Coverage Hill, winner takes all. We get a sharp-shooter and…" I trailed off, unable to finish.

"That'll never work," Drake said. "They'll never agree to it."

"Well, can you think of a better plan?" Diana asked. "We've got less than a month before those two idiots kill us all. We have to come up with _something_. So, if you've got a better plan then, by all means, share it with us." Drake's eyes narrowed, and my heart stuttered in my chest. I hoped Di knew what she was doing.

"Look, I don't have to put up with this. I only came down here because I thought you had a real plan to get rid of Caine. All you've got is a half-baked idea. It's insane! It'll never—"

"It will work." Drake stopped speaking. I don't know where I got the courage to silence Drake, but I was confident that my plan would succeed. I didn't like him interrupting.

"No, it won't," he growled. I shook my head.

"Drake, you're missing a crucial piece of information here."

"Then enlighten me."

"Drake…Caine and Sam aren't sane anymore. It's true; this plan would fail if tried on someone like you or me. We'd see through it. But Caine and Sam have changed. They don't think things through anymore. They base everything they do on serving the Darkness and revenge. They haven't got any thoughts or ideas past that. _That's _why my plan will work. It's based solely on the one thing they both understand now; destruction. They're so focused on killing each other, they won't notice when we betray them. With their minds so fully occupied, they won't realize it's a trap until it's too late."

I paused, giving Drake a chance to consider what I was saying. He sat there, not looking at either of us, staring off into space. I don't know where Drake goes when he stares out into space like that; I doubt I want to.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "You could be right. It might work." An evil smile crossed his face. "It might get rid of them." There was a silence.

"So, are you in?" Diana asked, blunt and to the point as usual.

"Oh, I'm in," Drake said. He rose, and we followed suit. "Just remember fags; this backfires, and you're on your own." I nodded, half expecting that.

"You know, we have names," Diana muttered. Drake flashed a rare grin.

"Your point?"

_**April 28**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

This week was a blur of meetings between Astrid and Drake. I didn't trust Drake enough to leave him alone with Astrid, so I always went with. Not that it mattered if I went or not; Astrid and I both have passive powers. She soul-reads, and I power-read. Still, it makes her feel better when I come along, and I take comfort in her familiar presence.

Believe it or not, I'm actually nervous. This whole plan is sketchy, and it's making me twitch. If something were to go wrong…

_No, you are not to think that way._

Still, I worry. And I know the others do, too.

Especially Astrid. Poor, poor, innocent Astrid.

_**April 30**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

The guilt is eating me alive. I know that's not Sam I see anymore. I know the boy who whispers to faces unseen in the middle of the night is not Sam. I know the boy who passes me in the halls every morning is not Sam. I know the boy whose fingers twitch every time he passes Little Petey is not Sam.

But he has Sam's face and eyes and hair, and every time I see him I remember my Sam, the Sam I used to love. The Sam with gentle hands. The Sam who would throw himself in front of a bullet for someone he loved. The Sam who would call me babe and kiss me softly on the lips every time he got the chance. I'm reminded of this Sam every day. Every time I see the copy.

But when I think about Sam, the thing I remember most is the way he shown in my soul-read. The way that comet lit up that black sky, it's superhuman light shinning brighter than the sun. I remember the way it glowed with goodness; the way the tips of the tail flared, the way the orange and yellow lights swirled and combined with each other in a spiraling dance, all of this screaming at me, "He's the one! He's the one that will save us!"

When I think about this I have to make some excuse to run from the room I am in room and weep.

Sam isn't our savior. He's our destroyer.

_**May 2**__**nd**_

_**Diana**_

Another meeting with Drake came to a close. We'd made some real progress. We now had a location for Drake to crouch in, the perfect sniper spot. We circled it in red ink of the map; Drake gleefully, and Astrid with something close to despair. I decided to stay behind and speak to her a moment after Drake left.

"You're torn up inside," I said. Astrid didn't respond. She just stared out at the ocean.

"You still love him," I accused, surprised at how much that hurt. But Astrid shook her head.

"No, I love what he used to be." She didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead she came over and put her thin arms around my waist, her rose-colored lips kissing me gently.

I got the feeling she was trying to change the subject.

_**May 4**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

"Damn her!" Elwood muttered. His hand crashed down on the wooden desk before him, a sob caught in his throat. "Damn Dahra to hell!" I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't really mean that," I whispered. He glared at me.

"Yeah, I do! She and Lana can go burn in hell! They can go burn together…" This time his sobs broke through, and soon he was crying on my shoulder. I rubbed his back soothingly as Edilio had done for me when I'd cried.

_Doesn't this remind you of something? _My conscious asked.

_Shut up,_ I told it. I concentrated on holding Elwood.

_**May 5**__**th**___

_**Diana **_

I glanced at the door to Caine's room. Inside were the sounds of giggling. He had a girl in there.

An unexpected wave of pain rushed through me. I hadn't expected him to bounce back so quickly…I shut this out of my mind. I shouldn't have cared. I was planning on killing him. Soon it wouldn't matter _who_ was in his room. Maybe I could even make it my own.

I passed Drake in the hallway and, for the first time, we grinned at each other.

_**May 7**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

My worst fears were realized; Little Petey got too close to Sam.

He was playing with his Game Boy, wandering throughout the house. Sam was aggravated about something; he'd just come back from Quinn's and heard something he didn't want said. L. P. walked into Sam, and Sam lost it.

"You little freak," I heard Sam growl. That crazed look I now know so well came into his eyes, and he raised his hands.

"No!" I screamed. I dove and hit Petey in the back, knocking him over. His response was as I'd hoped; we teleported into my room. I heard a crash and a bang; the smell of smoke filled the air. I held Petey tight, praying that Sam wouldn't come up to my room. He didn't.

I think I can finally let go of him now. I've seen a monster, and he's not my Sam.

_**May 12**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

"Come in." I glanced at Drake. He stood beside me, his eyes cold and unreadable, staring straight ahead. I gulped and tried to push my fear away as I opened the door to Caine's office.

"Ah, Drake…and Diana," he said, frowning when he saw me enter the room. His eyes widened when I stood next to Drake, unmoving.

"Caine," Drake said calmly, "we need to talk." Caine nodded warily and motioned for us to sit, his eyes never leaving me.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting. I glanced at Drake, silently begging him to start.

"We—Diana and I—have come up with a plan to help you take over Perdido Beach." Caine's eyes widened, though I wasn't sure what the reaction was aimed at. The mention of the plan, or Drake and I working together.

"Okay then," he said. Drake shot me a meaningful glance; it was my turn to speak.

"Drake and I believe there is a way to take over the Townies without a huge war," I said, building my courage up with each word. "We believe the way to take over smoothly is for you to have a direct confrontation with Sam. A one-on-one match. You'll win, and the Townies will finally understand how powerful you are." By this time I had braced myself to look into Caine's eyes. There was none of that old confidence that I remembered; this boy was but a shadow of what I had once loved. He was cold and calculating…oddly enough, he reminded me of Drake. "You take out Sam and no one will stop you." Caine's eyes narrowed.

"What? Do you think I can't handle the Perdido Beach kids myself? That I can't handle a war?" I snuck a glace at Drake. Caine was going into another one of his black moods, the kind that got kids killed.

"No," Drake said, placating him, "we just think this would be the easier option. We go in and out; you take out Sam, and my soldiers and I take out the Townies. A smooth operation." Caine nodded, and I was relieved to see his darkness disappear.

"And you think Sam will just agree to this little challenge?" he asked sarcastically. For a moment Drake flashed a rare grin.

"Oh, I'm positive he will."

_**Astrid **_

"A one-on-one match," I heard Bug say. I pressed my ear further into the wooden door frame, my body tense and my palms sweaty. "Winner takes all."

"Where?" Sam asked. I held my breath.

"Coverage Hill." There was a pause, and I almost believed that Sam wouldn't agree. That the sane, sensible part of him had to see the word 'trap' written all over Bug's message. But that side of Sam had apparently left him long ago.

"Are you sure Caine'll show?" he asked. My heart caught in my throat.

"Yeah, I'm sure." There was a rustling of chairs.

I quickly raced out of the hallway, running outside, where I could throw up without being seen.

_**May 15**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

Our last meeting before the big match. Caine and Sam will fight in four days…and they will never return. We've made sure of that.

Drake, Astrid, and I were at the beach, celebrating. I brought coconut milk for the drinks and Astrid cooked us some fish and seagull eggs. They were delicious.

Even _Drake_ was in a party mood. He smiled more than I'd ever seen, and he even laughed a couple times. I didn't even know he _could_ laugh.

"Well, I guess we have to go," Drake said. We all stood. "See you on the nineteenth…Astrid." Astrid and I blinked; this was the first time he'd ever called her by her real name, and not 'Lesbo girl' or 'Genius Kid'. I could tell she was pleased.

"Yeah, see you Drake." She looked him right in the eye, my brave little soul-reader, and held out her hand. To my utter shock, Drake took it.

"Nice working with you," she said. Drake grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, it's been fun." He turned to me. "Let's get going, Di. We don't want to be late for Dr. Crazy's final meeting." I nodded; I'd almost forgotten about Caine's last meeting.

"I'll meet you at the car." Drake glanced from me to Astrid, an evil gleam in his eye. I gave him a warning look, and he backed off, strutting over to the car, whip secure around his waist.

"Well," Astrid said after a beat, "this is it." I nodded.

"Yeah." I stared hard at her face. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I could drop by tomorrow…" Astrid shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous. We can't let Caine suspect anything." I nodded.

"Then…good-bye. For now, I guess." She smiled, her face lighting up.

"Yeah…good-bye Diana." She leaned over and kissed my mouth. It was gentle and perfect, the right kind of good-bye present. I gave her a small kiss back and then pulled away.

"See you," I whispered. And then I was off, trotting toward the car. I hopped inside next to Drake, who was snickering, having watched Astrid's good-bye. But I didn't care.

I waved at her and Astrid waved back. I watched her golden form shrink as we drove away, knowing the next we'd meet it would be at Perdido Beach, and it would be in havoc.

_**May 17**__**th**___

_**Astrid **_

I'm beyond nervous. I'm practically jumping out of my skin. Every time someone knocks on my bedroom door or calls out of me on the street dread fills my heart and I think, _Oh, god, this is it._ But it never is. It's only ever my own paranoia kicking in.

Every time I see Sam, it hurts. I think, will I ever see him again? Is this it? It isn't, but I can't stop those thoughts from entering my mind. He is a monster. He betrayed me. He hurt Little Petey. He made my life a living hell.

And yet, I'm dreading the nineteenth.

_**May 19**__**th**___

_**Diana**_

It's time.

Drake left an hour ago to set up in the valley. He took a few trusted soldiers with him, for back up. Not that I think he'll need any, but still…

This is the last time I will see Caine Soren alive.

I watch as he walks down the hill, Bug and Panda flanking his sides. His dark hair billowing in the breeze, his equally dark eyes cold and determined. A flash of the old Caine, a smiling, happy memory, pushes its way into my head. For a moment, I feel guilty. For a moment, I want to call out to him.

And then my memory of the old Caine vanishes and I am left with the monster that ruined me. I think of Astrid instead. I picture her golden face as Caine steps into the SUV to drive to his doom.

_Screw you, Caine,_ I think before storming off and never looking back.

_**Astrid**_

It's begun to rain. Small, crystal droplets are pelting the windows, leaving long lines that look like tears. I touch the cold glass for a moment, looking out into the darkness. The storm is approaching.

I hear footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I know it is Sam. I memorized the sound of his footsteps long ago.

"Leaving?" I ask. I hear Sam grunt.

"Yep," he says. I hear the sound of snow boots being pulled on.

"Hell of a storm out there," Edilio says. He sits beside me, putting a friendly arm around my shoulders. I lean into his chest, taking comfort in his body heat and steady pulse.

"Is it?" Sam asks, as if in a trance. "I hadn't noticed." I feel my lip curl up in a sneer. _Of course you didn't, _I think to myself. _You were too consumed with thoughts of revenge and hatred to notice. _

"Yeah, man, it is. Are you sure you wanna do this?" I hear Sam stand.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he says icily. Edilio's arm tightens around protectively around me. I wonder what he will do when he finds out about Diana. I don't want to loose him as a friend.

"Whatever, _amigo_. It's your funeral." I hear Sam's footsteps as he walks toward the door. They pause and I turn to face him for the first time today.

His brunette hair has flopped in front of his green eyes. His shirt is untucked and there is a five o clock shadow on his face. He stares at me with fathomless eyes that seem to want to reach down into my soul. As if he wants my power; wants to see my eternal flame.

I stare back at him, just as emotionless. Once upon a time that would have frightened me. I would have glanced away or my eyes would have filled. Not any more. Too much has happened; I've seen him go crazy, I've worked with a psychopath, made Diana my lover, have plotted to kill. No longer can a single stare harm me. I am stronger. I am so much stronger.

"Astrid," he says slowly, as though he is relishing the taste of my name. There was a time when that would have made me swoon. "Astrid…don't get caught in the rain."

Those words surprise me so much that I cannot formulate a response. I don't have to. Sam walks out the door, letting it slam closed behind him. I sit, stunned, Edilio's arm around me, staring out into the rain.

Sam comes into view as he passes by the house. Edilio's other arm encircles my waist, and now he is holding me to his chest, his chin resting on the crown of my head. Together we watch Sam walking down the street, a lone vigilante, off to face his brother. Cane and Abel. Crazy and Crazier.

I watch Sam through the window until he is just a speck on the sidewalk corner. For a moment he pauses, as if considering running back to us. He glances behind him, and our eyes meet for the final time.

This is when I wonder if I've made the right choice.

There was a time when I loved Sam. He was my hero, my lover, my confident, my friend. We shared everything; we were happy.

And then the Darkness came. And Sam betrayed me.

So, when I meet his eyes, my regret is gone. I did what I had to do. I did what I did to protect those I love. Diana. Little Petey. Edilio. Mary. John. Albert.

_Besides,_ I think as I close my eyes; _it's not as if I'm the one in the wrong. Think on that, Sam. I may have plotted to kill you. I may have turned against you. But who is _really _the guilty one? Who is really the betrayer? _

_Who was really betrayed? _

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! *does happy dance* And, for those of you that may be wondering, the next set of real drabbles will be coming out next weekend; this drabble-oneshot-thingy is not only to satisfy my plot bunny, but to tide the fans over. I have a lot of updating to do on my Max Ride stories this the weekend, though a new drabble set may be posted later this week. Be sure to look out for Drake Drabbles! Coming soon! **

**Note: To all Gone fans looking for a good Computer Jack/Brianna oneshot, I'll be posting one this weekend. For you Rouge Apple! I swear it'll be up soon! **


	5. Drake Drabbles!

**A/N: Hello people of Gone! It's me, Caris, out to post the promised Drake Drabbles! They would have been out sooner, but I was working on updating my Max Ride stuff and on my parody, Um, Poof? Maybe you've heard of it. **

**Anyway, since I'm actually not behind schedule for once *Le gasp!* here are the Drabbles! **

**Dedication: To Lover of Gone, Hyperactive Lioness, and ARandomBlonde. For suggesting these wonderful Drabbles, I officially give thee cookies! **

**Disclaimer: Um…I own my insanity? That's about it. **

Nightmare:

Orsay's tiny fingers clench into fists as her nightmare progresses. Her eyes are squeezed shut tight, and she whispers, "Darkness, Darkness," in her sleep. At last Drake grabs his victim, taking her out of range of the dream. She wakes.

"Was it good?" he asks, scooping Orsay up into his arms.

"It was horrible." She shivers and Drake wraps his whip around her, grinning.

"Good. Now, it's my turn." Orsay tenses and whimpers as Drake lies down. Soon he is asleep, dreaming a beautifully violent nightmare just for her.

Match made in hell:

As Computer Jack stares at his bare chest, he can't help but shiver. All along his naked form are red lines, wrapping themselves around him like snakes. Chasing them are older marks; these have since turned blue and black. Some, older still, have faded and are yellow; painful reminders of once graceful dancers.

Jack knows that this, what is happening to him, is not love. It isn't even affection; it's need. It's wanting. Drake doesn't care about him.

Still, one question remains: Why him? Out of all the boys at Coates, Drake chose him. He could have had anyone…Caine would have let him pick from _anyone_...

But it was him that was chosen.

Perhaps because, at one time, Jack stood up to Drake. For Brianna, he'd grown a spine.

But the time for bravery had long since past. Because now Drake his calling for him. His voice echoes in the empty room, and Jack turns to his "lover" in dismay.

Because, for some reason he cannot fathom, Jack can't stop the thrilling feeling of adrenaline and anticipation that rushes through him when Drake's whip snakes around his waist, pulling him in for another painful kiss.

Whatever you say:

Drake is lying in the desert. He feels nothing but pain; pain is his world, his entity, his very being. He moans pitifully, wishing for death…

And then the pain is gone. It is replaced by a new feeling; relief.

Drake's eyelids flutter open. Lana is leaning over him, her hands pressed to his wounded side. Slowly, but surely, it heals. Drake grunts as he pulls himself up into a sitting position.

"What took you so long?" he asks, trying to stand. He falters, and Lana catches him. "Next time," he growls low in her ear, "don't leave me lying out here for so long."

Lana rolls her eyes as Drake sags against her form. "Whatever you say, Whip Hand," she murmurs as they move forward. "Whatever you say."

Pet:

As she sits by the window, Diana can remember a time when she was happy. A time when she smiled and laughed; a time when she was hopeful; when she was almost in love. She can remember these things, but can feel none of the good feelings that came with them. They've left her long ago.

The front door opens with a slam, and Diana flinches. He is home. "_Diana!_" he yells, his voice cutting through the air like a knife. "Diana, _where are you?_"

Diana leaps from her perch. "Coming!"

When she enters the hallway she finds Drake standing there, his body shaking with anger, his whip twitching at his side. Swallowing her fear Diana does the only thing she can; she wraps her arms around his waist, hoping to calm him. To her surprise he relaxes, his lips lowering themselves into her hair. He kisses her neck, his normal hand tracing the outline of her stomach. Diana holds back her bile and her fury as Drake invades her once again.

Because she is his pet, and she must be obedient.

**Okay, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Yeah, just kidding. I'm actually going to be nice for once and post another drabble! **

**For Hyperactive Lioness. Because everyone deserves a daily dose of guilty pleasure. **

Guilty pleasure:

Drake kisses Caine roughly, pressing himself into Caine's side. His whip is wrapped around Caine's waist, cutting off some of his air in a pleasurable pain. Caine, much to his dismay, lets out a small moan of satisfaction. Drake pulls back, panting, eyes glowing.

"Diana," he says. He doesn't need to specify what he means. Caine knows that Drake wants her gone. Permanently. That he won't rest until Diana Landris is dead.

He should be afraid of what Drake might do. But he still whispers, "No," in a defiant voice. For a moment he _does_ fear that Drake will pull away. But soon Drake his kissing him again, hard and fierce, as if to release his pent up anger.

There are days when Caine wonders if he is being used. Used to get rid of Diana.

Most days, he simply doesn't care.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'll post again next weekend, but until then, adios! R&R, please! You'll get virtual cookies. **


	6. Dramatic Drabbles!

**A/N: Hey, people of Gone! It's me, Caris. Okay, so here's the run-down: Tomorrow, February 25****th**** I will be leaving for a two week vacation in Europe. No internet. This means that the Drabbles will be the last thing I update before leaving. I know, I know, you all feel so honored, right? Anyway, what you can expect upon my return is an update of Um, Poof? and a new oneshot for Hyperactive Lioness. Seriously, I am **_**so**_** sorry for not getting it out before I leave…I just didn't have time! So, to make up for that suckishness on my part, I will leave you a preview just as you did for me! **

**Dedication: To Zypher teh Geekaziod, cheenyoo, and thebabygurl93. Especially you, baby girl. You gave me my first flame! Yay! *gets pathetically excited over said flame* **

**Disclaimer: Guys, if I owned Gone I would have had Caine and Drake make-out in book one. They haven't, so I don't. However, if you do see Caine thinking gushy thoughts about said psychopath, know that I have taken over Michael Grant's brain for my own devious purposes. **

**Note: These Drabbles will be separated into two sections: the pre-FAYZ Drabbles and the Preview Drabbles. The pre-FAYZ Drabbles were suggested by ARandomBlonde and Miss Rouge Apple, while the other two are my previews for Lioness. Enjoy!**

Pre-FAYZ Drabbles!

Little flower:

Dekka is sweating, her hands trembling, her eyes dilated. She pants hard and finally lowers her arms.

"I can't do it anymore, Caine," she whispers. "I'm too tired." She slumps against the wall, falling like a feather.

Caine scoops her up into his arms, one soft cheek resting against his shoulder. He's pushed her too hard; worn her out.

He carries her to her room and lays her on her bed. She looks delicate and crumpled.

"Good night, Little Flower," Caine whispers, kissing her forehead.

Because that's what she is. A lovely little flower, waiting to be crushed.

English, please:

"Orc, won't you even _try _to listen to me?" Orc glances up at the girl before him. Astrid is frowning, her blue eyes frustrated, her fingers resting on the math book between them. She is trying to teach him about polynomials, whatever those are.

There are days that Orc thinks that Astrid speaks a separate language. She talks and explains, but her words are like exotic music; beautiful and unknown.

But still. She is there every day, trying to teach Orc, never giving up or going away. This lovely, intelligent girl believes in him.

And that is the reason Orc takes the book back again and says, "Sure, I'll give it another shot."

Preview Drabbles!

What do you want from me?:

I open the door to the mayor's office with a slam. I'm flaming mad at the boy who sits so casually in the swivel chair before me. I point an accusing finger at Caine.

"Orc killed Bouncing Bette," I hiss. "He murdered her in cold blood and he's still out there, free. What's the matter with you? Why are you just sitting there? Do something! Why won't you—" I'm cut off when Caine rises, his eyes glinting with cold fury.

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it, huh? Hold a trial? Put him in prison? Exile him? God, Astrid, _what do you want from me_?!" We stand in stunned silence for a moment before I hang my head.

"I don't know, Caine," I whisper, "I don't know."

And I really don't, even as he puts his arms around me, comforting, and tells me that he'll try harder, that everything will be okay.

Stalker:

I don't think of myself as a stalker. After all, Caine was the one who asked me to keep an eye on Sam. Better than getting patrol duty with Drake, he said. I agreed.

But now, as I watch him, I can't help but feel creepy. Like a peeping Tom. I guess it's because I take my job a little too seriously. For instance, now; Sam's at home, lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His shirt is off, and I can't help but take a quick peek at his bare chest. Just a small one.

And now he's standing, walking toward the window. Crap. I duck and hide in the bushes, hoping he won't see me. He stands at the window sill, grinning.

"I'm going to make some pasta for dinner," he announces. "You're welcome to join me, Diana." My cheeks burn as he closes the window and walks into the kitchen.

And then I pick up my pride and follow him in.

**And now…and extra Drabble! Yay! This one is an idea for a new story that I've been thinking about writing. Know that it won't be out until I finish at least one of my continuous stories, whether it be on the Gone site or the Max Ride site, is completed. Please enjoy, and review on it! I want to see if this story is worth writing or not, and your input always helps! **

Ice Angel:

"Drake." The Ice Angel whispers his name like it is a sweet and desired chocolate. She presses herself against him, hot breath on his sanguine colored cheeks. Drake's panting breath hitches as she spreads herself over him, just like wings. Yes, just like butterfly wings. They cocoon him in her sticky web, shutting out the rest of the world, trapping him in her.

The scent of lilacs is in the air. It is too sweet, too much, and makes Drake want to hurl. He wants to pull away. To scream. But he can't. He is trapped, frozen, like ice.

Frozen like ice yet burning like fire.

"Drake," Ice Angel whispers again. The world spins, burns, freezes, and then is painfully still.

**A/N: And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R, and include your comments about the last Drabble. I'd love to hear your theories/ ideas about my upcoming (eventually) story. Peace! **


	7. Don't Look Now! Drabbles!

**And….I'm back! Yay! Finally, after a long two weeks in Europe, I have returned. And I bring new Drabbles! **

**These ten Drabbles you're all looking at are of couples I kind of stole. The explanation is this: When searching through the profiles of Gone authors I found some rather interesting/amusing pairings there. I decided to play around with said pairings and, well…you all should know how I am when I start to play around with Gone pairings. **

**On the plus side there are even Drabbles for you to read, the tenth of which was requested by Miss Rouge Apple. The eleventh is…extraordinarily strange. If you want to know where it came from, read Hyperactive Lioness profile, specifically her random Gone pairings. The eleventh one is from the final one on her profile. **

**Dedication: To Armygirl0604, LittleMissProngs, and moonray9. You all rock. **

Of stone:

Orc is exhausted. He lies in the sand, feeling the pulse of his own heart, eyelids fluttering, and breathing heavy. Orc feels the life slipping away from him, out of the giant, gapping holes in his midriff. Those coyotes had torn him apart, and now he would die. Die alone and cold in the desert…die just like Bette…

_No, not yet. It's too soon. _

Orc doesn't understand, barely hears, the voice in his mind. The words do not make sense, do not compute.

_You will live, boy. You will live to serve _me_. _

Only then does Orc rest. Finally, Orc sleeps.

He never sees the approaching dark shadows. Never sees the first of the stones that grow from his wounds, covering him, healing him.

He never sees the Darkness's promise; his pledge to serve written in blood and stone on the bare earth beneath him.

The birds and the bees:

Andrew lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. Beside him, his lover turns over, unable to rest as well. After a moment Andrew wraps his arms around the person by his side.

"What?" his lover asks, agitated. Andrew shrugs.

"Nothing…just wondering. Worrying."

"About what?"

"Well…what if we did something wrong? What if I got you pregnant?"

"What?" Zil sits up in bed, horrified. "You can't get me pregnant, you dolt! We're both boys! Didn't your mother ever teach you about the birds and the bees?" Andrew blinks.

"Zil, what do birds and bees have to do with anything?" Zil puts his head in his hands and lets out a moan.

"Okay, Andrew, when two people love each other very much…"

Bud light:

"Orc, what the hell are you doing?" Caine glares down at the boy lying on the sidewalk before him. He is clutching a half-filled can of beer and sunning himself. Kids pass by warily, their eyes and heads turned away. They'd heard about Bette; no one wanted to mess with Orc now.

"I'm drinkin'. Ain't it obvious?" Caine sighs, shaking his head.

"Get up, you dumb thug." Orc glares at Caine, stumbling to his feet. For a moment he holds his ground before toppling over, very nearly smashing Caine into the concrete.

"Sorry," the bully mumbles, barely conscious. Caine uses the power to tighten his grip on the thug, and haul him home. He couldn't have murderers sun-bathing in the plaza on his watch, now could he?

Caine drops Orc off at home, almost literally. "Get yourself cleaned up," he says before turning away.

Orc, however, is not finished with Caine. Before Caine can blink Orc grabs hold of his arm. He spins Caine in a circle and then plants a drunken kiss on his lips. Caine pulls back, shocked.

"Later," Orc mumbles. He then proceeds to pass out on his doorstep, leaving Caine standing alone, dumbstruck, and still tasting the sweet flavor of beer on his lips.

Nap time:

"…And so the square root of 178 is actually…" Astrid yawns. Computer Jack has been going on for hours about some new math theorem he'd discovered. Wouldn't shut up about it. Normally, Astrid enjoyed Jack's company. He was one of the only kids in the FAYZ who seemed to be able to follow along with what she was saying; to take an interest in the math and science she loved. But today she is simply too tired and Jack is too loud. She falls asleep.

When Astrid wakes she finds herself curled up on Computer Jack's sofa, Jack himself snuggled up against her. It looked as though he'd fallen asleep himself when giving her an extra blanket. Astrid smiles and strokes his hair. Jack really _is_ one of the most adorable twelve-year-olds she knows.

For the first time in many days both Jack and Astrid sleep peacefully, comforted by the other's warmth and security in a world gone mad.

Do I want to know?:

When roaming the halls of Coates Academy, Sam hears the murmur of voices. He freezes; everyone assumed Coates had been cleared out; all the Coates kids were down in Perdido Beach now. But there were still voices…coming from behind that door.

Sam flings open the door to find the most disturbing scene of his young life.

Caine has his arms wrapped around another boy, Andrew, and is kissing him passionately. Both of their shirts lay, forgotten, on the floor. After a moment the panting boys turn to face an open-mouthed Sam Temple.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asks timidly.

"No," Caine answers, deadpan, "you really don't."

Nodding weakly, Sam departs, hastily closing the door behind him as the boys pick up where they left off.

Run:

"Let me rest. I can't keep this up…let me stop."

"No."

"I can't keep running like this! I'm too tired…too hungry."

"I said, no. Now pick up the pace!" _Crack._

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

"No, you don't. If you hated me you would have run away, little birdie. You would have gone and kept on running. But you didn't. And now you're stuck here. Permanently. With me."

"No…"

"Oh, yes. Now run, little birdie. Run for me. Run for me." _Crack._ "You're not going fast enough!" _Crackcrack. _"Why aren't you running? Keep at it! Run!" _Crackcrackcrack. _"Thatta, girl. That's my little breeze, all gusty and full of energy. That's my little runner."

I'm done:

Edilio puts down the back hoe, staring at the fresh grave before him for a moment. He then turns to face Caine, righteous anger displayed clearly on his face.

"That's it, Caine. I'm done. That's the last body I bury, and I mean it." Edilio runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't keep doing this, man. I just can't." Tears well up in his eyes and Caine steps forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. This is the last one."

But Edilio knows his words are empty. This isn't the last little body he'll have to bury; not even close.

Early:

"Zil? Zil, are you up yet?" Zil groans, turning over in his bed, putting his head under his pillow. It's too early for this; too early for her to be up, annoying him.

"Zil? Zi—ii—lll! C'mon, get up already!" Zil whimpers in bed, holding his head in his hands. God, is he ever loosing it. All he wants to do right now is kill Lisa. Just kill her. Just so she'll shut up and leave him alone. So he can rest for once in his life.

"Can we kill her?" he asks. He sounds like he's begging. "Please?"

"Shh," Drake says, silencing him. "Not yet. But soon. So soon, Zil, she'll be dead."

And these words carry Zil through the remainder of the day. Soon.

Last shift:

"Dude…blue bats?" Duck nods, happy that she is finally getting it.

"Blue bats that could _swim._" Brittney shakes her head, smiling.

"No way. I've seen some pretty crazy stuff in the FAYZ, but that's not possible. Blue flying, swimming bats? No way." Duck lifts up his chin.

"Alright, then I'll prove it to you. Come down to the beach with me and you can see for yourself." But Brittney shakes her head, her braces flashing in the disco lights of Albert's club.

"I can't, I have the graveyard shift at the Plant tonight." She leans in, so close that Duck can feel her breath on his cheek. "And, if that was a lame line to try and ask me out on a date, it almost worked. Better luck next time."

She pulls away and walks to the exit, walks away to her next shift. Her last shift.

Freak:

_Freak. _

_Murderer. _

_Killer. _

_Hang him! Hang the killer!_

_He isn't human! Kill him!_

Orsay shudders as she hears these words. They whisper themselves to her, long after she has crawled away, sobbing, their echoes dying in her mind. Hunter is dreaming again. Dreaming of that day, so long ago, that changed his life forever, made him an outcast. He dreams of this every night; Orsay knows it.

_You killed Harry. _

_Monster!_

Orsay sobs. What cruel, awful, things to hear. She can hardly bare it. How does Hunter? How does he bare it each day?

_Freak. _

She crawls back over to him, loosing herself in the nightmare again. The voices and people are everywhere again, attacking her every sense, filling her body with terror. She reaches out and takes Hunter's hand, intertwining their fingers.

_Freak. _

They sit out the nightmare together, sobbing some, holding some. And soon the nightmare ends, leaves just as it came, sudden and powerful, lighting bursting from the sky of Hunter's guilt-ridden mind. And the pair fall asleep in each others arms, forgetting for now.

_Freak. _

At least, until the next nightmare arrives to sweep them away.

Astrid the Guru:

I have no flipping idea why she wants me to write this all down. The events of the last week or so are kind of a blur…Still; I remember pretty well what happened.

Okay, I'm writing it down, now! Are you happy, Astrid? Because I know that, as soon as I put this pencil down, you're going to come up behind me and read it.

_Okay, alright, stop yelling! _Jeez, it's not like I knew you were reading over my shoulder. I'm writing, I'm writing.

Okay…Sam. Where do I start with that one?

Well, we had a pretty good relationship going for a while there, I must admit. It was fun and wild, and I was about as happy as I get. And then, naturally, something came around to spoil it when a certain blond-haired genius ran off with a certain computer nerd *cough* AstridandJack *cough*.

_Ow. _You didn't have to hit me so hard with that Webster's'!

Alright, alright, I'm _writing. _

So then I had a kind-of affair with the Darkness. Yeah, I know what you're asking: How the hell did that happen? He…It…Whatever, doesn't even have a body!

Well, the answer to your question would be that it _didn't_ happen. Not really. A one-night stand doesn't count, right?

Anyway, after the Darkness I had, and I quote, "a brief and unhappy affair with Andrew." Right. Well, I don't consider it to be an 'affair' when you've already broken up with your long-term boyfriend and are technically single. I also didn't consider it 'brief and unhappy.' Ha! More like nonexistent! Andrew didn't have a clue as to what to do with himself. I think he was nervous. Might have something to do with my rather, err, odd-looking appendage…

And now you're saying I'm getting off topic. Jeez, Astrid, give it a rest, will you?

Right, so, back to the point. After 'breaking up with' Andrew I ran into you, Astrid. You told me that you had officially been renamed Cupid and were about to introduce me to the love of my life. I told you to go screw Jack, and you told me to haul ass over to the plaza. So I did.

And, I guess you were kinda right. Not about that true-love crap. Jesus, I'm not in love. At least, not to my knowledge I'm not. God, I hope not.

Okay, okay, I take it back! I'm in love! Now, for the love of god, stop hitting me so hard!

So things with Orc are going pretty well now. Sam and I are at least on friendly terms. Andrew stutters every time he sees me, and the Darkness…Astrid, please don't make me go there. Please?

Thanks. Don't really think it's necessary to get into that issue.

Now that I'm done with this lame-o diary thing, I've gotta run. I'm going to meet Orc at the plaza for a beer and I, Drake Merwin, don't plan on being late.

**Wow…was that last one strange or what? Holy crap, I'm getting crazier with every passing day. ;) **

**Okay, guys, for the next Drabbles! update I'm going to post a real preview of my up-coming (some day) story Snow Angel. Yes, the main character of this story is Drake, and, yes, the main OC of this story happens to be female, but this is not a Drake/OC story. Seriously, it's not. Ice Angel is not his lover, his friend, or his death. You will all understand more when I get around to posting the preview next week. **

**Until then, adios! Expect a new oneshot sometime soon, and an update of Um, Poof? in the nearby future. R&R, please! **


	8. Crystals

**A/N: Guys, here it is: my preview for my new story (don't know when it'll be out) Snow Angel. Just so you know, this isn't in order and jumps around in the story a bit to give you an idea of what it's going to be like. So, please review and tell me what you think! I need opinions here, people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone, but the Ice Angel is, however, mine. **

**Dedication: To Miss Rouge Apple and Armygirl0604. Thanks for threatening—I mean **_**asking**_** me to write this. You totally deserve it. **

Crystals:

From the moment she entered the room, he was hers.

There were no questions asked, no decision reached. It simply was what it was. There was no changing it. From the moment he looked into those witch-eyes, those cat-like, calculating eyes, he was gone, and there would be no coming back.

But what caused this? What sealed the deal?

Was it the way she strode into the room, unafraid, proud and tall, a lioness hunting down her prey? Perhaps the way she met his eyes first, choosing him over the adults in the room, meeting his eyes alone. The way she took his breath away with her stone beauty; an angel carved in marble. Her onyx hair folded neatly into a ponytail. Her deep, black eyes that never seemed to blink. Those long, slender hands, folded neatly in front of her. A graceful gazelle, parked in his kitchen. A wild animal, seemingly tamed, holding out a single paw.

But, no matter. There are no explanations for the unexplainable. There are no words for the unnamed. For, no matter the cause, she made the boy hers, and had no plans on letting go of his soul any time soon.

*

"Drake! Drake, come downstairs. We have a visitor!" his mother called, her bird-song voice echoing in the wide hallways.

Drake put down his Superman comic book. He knew his parents were going out for an evening on the town. He knew they wouldn't be back for quite some time, and were sending in a girl to watch over him. Drake thought it was perfectly ridiculous. He was old enough to watch himself; he was six years old for crying out loud! That was plenty old enough, at least in his mind.

With reluctance, Drake marched downstairs, angered by his mother's jovial expression. He didn't understand, even through the puttering and prepping, why his mother was so happy to be leaving him. It seemed to Drake that mothers and fathers should want to stay with their children, not desert them.

Still, he put on a smile for his cheerful mother, who cooed endlessly at him and mussed up his hair, chirping about, "what a big, grown-up boy" she had. Her words made Drake's stomach turn, but he held onto his smile. He was, after all, her little angel. And angels didn't grimace.

"Now, Drake, we want you to be on your best behavior tonight for Bianca," Drake's father said, a stern expression on his pinched features. "Do everything she says as you would for us. Don't stay up too late, and don't eat too much candy. Are we clear on this, young man?"

Drake nodded. He understood; no funny business.

"Good," Drake's father said, wiping the back of his hand across his brow. "Very good. Now, Drake, I'd like to introduce you to your house sitter for the night, Bianca."

Drake's father led him into the living room, where a slender fifteen-year-old girl was sitting, her face turned away. Drake saw midnight-colored hair pulled into a slick ponytail and lean fingers, which tapped out a tune on her knee.

And then she turned to face him.

It was like getting hit with a ten-ton train. Like being asleep all your life and jerking painfully awake. Those eyes…a person could drown in them. They seemed limitless and dark. A person could happily die in them.

Drake stared and stared and stared. He'd never met anyone who could keep an individual's gaze for so long. He'd never met anyone who looked so graceful, like a dancer, when she rose. He'd never met anyone like Bianca, _period_.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Merwin!" the girl sang, her voice lower and lovelier than Drake's mother's bird-song had ever been. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bianca's eyes never left Drake's as she reached out and shook the Merwins' hands. Her tulip lips curved up in a slow smile; she knew. She'd known from that first moment of her untold victory, from the look of adornment in Drake's eyes. The only ones who hadn't noticed were the parents, and in Bianca's eyes, that was quite alright.

"The pleasure's all mine," Drake's father said, swallowing up the freshman's hand in his own. A look of disgust flashed across the girl's face, but it was quickly replaced by one of serenity and innocence.

"I see you've already met Drake," Mrs. Merwin chirped, noticing the eye contact between the two. Bianca's pearly whites flashed.

"Indeed, we have," she purred. She held out a hand for a trembling Drake to grasp.

"Um, hi," Drake mumbled. He was promptly nudged by his mother, encouraging him to say hello. Drake gulped; he'd never been good at social interactions.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Drake," Bianca said, giving him a playful wink as though they shared some wonderful secret.

"Now, do you have down all the emergency numbers?" Drake's mother called from the kitchen. She was rummaging through her purse, looking for her car keys. Drake's father stood by her side, looking impatient.

"Yes, Mrs. Merwin, I do. Everything's fine."

"Good, because I don't want anything to happen while we're away. Is that understood?" Drake's mother asked tartly. Bianca merely rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

"Clear as crystals," she said.

After a moment of hesitation Drake's mother nodded, relenting.

"Alright…I suppose we'll see you when we get back." Mrs. Merwin hurried from the kitchen and threw her arms around Drake as though she might never see her precious boy again. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair once more before joining her husband at the door.

"Call if you need anything!" she shouted.

"We will; don't worry!" Bianca said. Mrs. Merwin gave them one last nod before the door slammed shut, locked and bolted. Finally, the sounds of an engine starting and a car driving away were heard. They were gone.

"Well, finally!" Bianca cried in a dramatic voice, plopping down in one of the living room's many chairs. "I thought we'd never get rid of them."

Drake giggled and sat down beside her. He had a feeling he was going to like this particular baby sitter.

*

"You know, Drake, I've always hated my name."

Bianca was sitting on the sofa, her legs stretched out before her, her hair in a halo around her head. She was studying her cuticles intensely, the TV forgotten in the background. Drake sat at her feet, staring at her tiny pink toes. They were so small and delicate, like little squirming puppies or fish. He touched one of them timidly, letting his fingers worm their way into the spaces between her toes. If Bianca minded his strange behavior, she did nothing to rebuke it.

"Why?" Drake asked, never taking his eyes off of her wiggling toes. They were painted a light sky blue, and they were curling up and down, moving back and forth, and mesmerizing him. This wasn't all too surprising; most everything the Ice Angel (as he gotten to thinking of her as) did absolutely enchanted him.

"Because, I just do. I mean, think about it! It's an awful name. Bianca Rose, Bianca Rose. I hate it. I _hate_ it when people call me Bianca Rose, call me by my full name, or try to be cute and call me Beebe. Beebe Rose. God, how annoying is _that_?" she growled.

Drake winced at Bianca's harsh tones. Around him she was usually sweet and kind, never having a bad word to say about him. This was the angriest she'd ever gotten around him, though Drake wasn't too worried. After all, teenagers often went into sudden fits of rage, didn't they? Wasn't that normal for them?

"Well, I won't call you Bianca again." Drake tugged on the Ice Angel's big toes, pleased when it obeyed him and uncurled, allowing him full access to sparkling blue nail polish.

"Good," Bianca muttered, putting her arm over her eyes. After a moment she lifted the arm, sitting up a little to look Drake in the eye. For a moment he quit his playing with her toenails and stared into her fathomless eyes.

"Then what will you call me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ice Angel," Drake whispered when he remembered his voice. "I'll call you Angel."

After a moment the Ice Angel grinned, her canines flashing in the dim light. "You know, Drake, I happen to think that name is perfect. Angel. Your little Ice Angel."

She leaned forward to whisper breathily in his ear, "I love it."

*

Burning. That was the only feeling that registered in the young boy's mind. He was burning alive.

Sharp, kitten's nails traced his outline greedily. Drake gasped, his breath whooshing out of him like wind. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even see past the shroud of darkness that covered him totally. _I'm burning up. It's like I'm on fire!_ he thought.

Long hair flopped in front of his face. The long locks entangled themselves in Drake's face and mouth; the airy scent of lilacs filled his nose, wanting to suffocate him. Drake chocked and sputtered, his breath hitching into sobs. Everything was spinning; the room, the hair, his mind. Everything flashed in front of him with a brilliant light that left him blind. Blind, but not deaf.

"Drake," the Ice Angel whispered. He could hear her labored breathing, feel her hands on his waist and chest, her pearly pink toes gouging out the soft skin of his thighs. Her lips were pressed to his neck, and while this sensation was usually pleasurable, as of now it was horrifying. Drake could feel saliva running down his chin, could feel burning arms wrap themselves around him in a never-ending embrace.

For a moment, Drake tried to save himself. "Bianca," he pleaded, "Stop. Stop, please," he whimpered. After a moment the Ice Angel pulled away, only to dash his hopes and slap him hard across the cheek. Her long nails cut his lip and drew blood, leaving a sour taste in the young boy's mouth.

"Never call me that," she hissed. "Never."

And then they were back where they started; Bianca demanding and Drake relinquishing. The only deference was in Drake; he knew he couldn't win. From that very first moment, from the very first time he'd seen her, he'd been made hers. It was a deal written in blood, one that could not be ignored. A deal that clearly stated who was dominant and who was a servant. Who would submit, and who would be the submitter.

"That's better," the Ice Angel whispered in Drake's ear.

He hardly noticed over the sound of his own heart-racking sobs.

*

Outside of his house, a cool breeze ruffled Drake Merwin's hair. He hardly noticed as he sat on the front steps of his house, putting his head in between his hands.

He couldn't think. Thinking felt like suffocating now a days; like he couldn't breathe. He was burning on the inside, all the time now. Burning with anger. With hatred. Drake had never experienced such raw and powerful emotions before. It was terrifying to have the first thing he felt upon waking in the mornings and sleeping in the evenings be absolute hate. A flaming passion that ate him up from the inside out.

Drake let out a silent howl of frustration. His parents weren't making things any easier. They were just making everything more difficult! All they wanted to know was where their little angel had gone, their precious little Drake. They wanted to know why, at almost seven years old, he spent his days sulking around the house, glaring at people. Why he would suddenly go into fits of rage. Why he would take hour long showers some days when he came home from school. Why he hardly touched his food at dinner. Why, why, why.

"Shut up!" Drake yelled aloud, scaring a nearby bird. "All of you, just shut up!"

How could they stand to be so cheerful? Drake asked himself. How? How could they go on, pretending everything was alright with the world, being _happy_, when he was in so much pain? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that all of his friends smiled and laughed the way he used to, the way the world kept spinning around him, when he felt like his mind had tilted off its axis…

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _Drake glanced up. A small rabbit stood before him, chewing on a carrot piece. Its wide, innocent eyes stared up into his own.

"Go away," Drake growled.

The rabbit cocked his head to the side, examining Drake. Its ears stuck up in an annoyingly cute way. Drake gritted his teeth, trying to calm down. Right now he was too angry, too out of control. He had to be careful. He couldn't afford to do something stupid. Right now he was angry enough to…to just…_kill something. _

A small squeak was emitted by the rabbit. Drake's fists clenched; his breathing came in hard and fast. He really was that angry. _I could just kill something, _he thought to himself. Drake's thoughts spun and collided with each other. The pent up anger was too much for him to handle or control. Soon Drake was hyperventilating, his pupils dilating, his vision growing red. He was going to explode soon. He knew it.

And that rabbit! That stupid, stupid rabbit. It was still advancing. Still reaching out, trustingly, searching for more food. Those stupid innocent eyes. Since when did anything or anyone have the right to be that blind, that ignorant? Since when did they have the right to be happy? To laugh, to smile…to trust?

Drake's hands shook. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like there was a black hole in the pit of his stomach, swallowing him whole. He felt like he was being eaten body and soul from the inside out.

Drake met the rabbit's eyes. He reached out with trembling fingers, grabbing onto the rabbit's neck. The dumb animal still didn't understand that anything was wrong, that it was in trouble. It just kept staring ahead, blind and blissful, as Drake's heart raced.

And then Drake began to squeeze.

The rabbit twisted and squirmed in his grasp, finally recognizing the danger about it. But it was much, much too late. There was no other possibility but death for the dumb creature. Drake was flying high, letting out his anger, his frustration, his _guilt_.

_God, Drake, can't you just shut up? _the Ice Angel whispered in his mind. _Just relax…enjoy yourself. Yeah, that's it. That's it. _

As Drake chocked the life from the rabbit he felt the Ice Angel's words brush his ear, her tongue flicker on his neck. Rage took over, leaving Drake a sobbing, shaking mess. He was out of control, the rabbit's pleading eyes a shadow in comparison to the Angel's wicked smile. She filled his vision, his mind, whispering awful things to him as he slept, kissing him while awake. She completely controlled him, took away his freedom. She made him a prisoner in his own mind, unable to scream or break free, causing him to slowly go mad.

The lifeless rabbit dropped from Drake's outstretched hands.

He'd made his first kill. He wasn't even seven.

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Did you have no idea what the heck was going on? Nevertheless, review! I will have a new Drabbles out…next week? Yeah, probably next week. I'll get to the suggested pairings then. Seriously, guys, keep those coming. **

**Later! **


	9. Drabblicious!

**A/N: Hello, Gone lovers! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while---these aren't my best Drabbles, but I had them all written up in my notebook and thought I'd post for once. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone…-weeps over lack of slash- **

**Dedication: To LittleMissProngs, frogandwoodfan, and Bwisit. Thanks for the reviews! Just one thing…I have no idea what yours says, Bwisit. None. If you could just write a new review or PM me the translation, I'd be happy to read it…I really do enjoy reading and understanding all of my lovely reviews…**

**Note: The last Drabble was requested by ARandomBlonde. Thanks for all the great suggestions! You rock, girl. **

Behind locked doors:

Jack opens the door to his room; his hair ruffled from sleep, his eyes blurry. In front of him stands Diana; midnight pools of eyes follow his every move.

"Caine wants to see you."

"Oh," Jack yawns. "Right now?"

"Well, actually, not for another hour. Can I come in?"

Before Jack can even think of denying Diana entrance, she has swept in, closed the door, and turned the lock.

And again:

Diana gasps, waking with her heart trying to escape her chest. She closes her eyes, regaining her composure, before turning to glance apologetically at the girl by her side.

"I'm sorry," Diana whispers. "That one was bad. Do you want to me to leave?"

Orsay, starting straight ahead with emotionless eyes, says, "No. I enjoy watching your dreams…especially your _nightmares._"

After shuddering, Diana closes her eyes once more.

Words:

Sam turns over once again, his hands clenching into fists, his eyes glaring straight ahead. Guilt, want, hurt; these feelings fill him like poison.

Two arms snake around his waist. Creamy lips trace patterns on his neck and cheeks.

"What's wrong?" a seductive voice asks.

"Everything," Sam replies shortly. "I already have Astrid…I shouldn't need anything more, want anyone else."

She sighs. "You've been telling yourself that for weeks, Sam. Does it do any good? Do those words change your mind?"

Sam turns over, facing the girl lying beside him.

"No, Diana, they don't."

Deal with the devil:

"I won't let you hurt them."

Mary stands bravely before Drake, her hands shaking. He's holding his whip above one of her kids, the coyotes crowding him, looking for fresh meat. She can't stand it. He's thinking of _hurting one of her kids. _The kids she'd sworn to protect and serve. No way. No way in hell.

Drake lowers his whip, his eyes ablaze like fire. He grabs her arm and drags her over to a corner of the Daycare. John protests, but is held back by a snarling Pack Leader. Somewhere, frightened, Isabella cries into her hands.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" Drake growls into her ear. His breath is sour and his nails dig into her arm. Mary begins to hyperventilate.

"I won't let you hurt my kids," she gasps.

Drake leans in close; so close she can see the whites of his stone-cold eyes. They seem to pierce her soul.

"Alright, have it your way Mary. But remember this; if you make a deal with the devil, he always comes to collect." Drake winds his whip around her waist, letting it linger on her hips and chest. Mary is close to tears.

"I know."

"Fine, then." Drake removes the whip and releases the trembling girl. "It's your life, Baby Mama."

He walks away with a new confidence.

With tears unshed, she follows.

**I hope you all enjoyed, because I'm about to do something dangerous—something no one suspects or has tried to do before…**

**I'm going to ask people to suggest OC pairings. That's right, people; if you've got an OC in a story in the Gone fandom and want me to write a drabble about him/her, I'm gonna do it. My only rules are that you specify what kind of pairing—friendship, siblings, romance, ect. You must also be the author to suggest the OC—I don't want to start a war, here. **

**So, please, suggest away! I'm ready for the chaos that will surely ensue. –cue ominous music- **


	10. OC Drabbles!

**A/N: Gah…it's been too long since I updated. I'm sorry, guys. Really, I am. **

**Dedication: To Hyperactive Lioness, Miss Rouge Apple, and Armygirl0604 for letting me use your OCs in this set of drabbles. I hope I did them justice…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I **_**totally**_** own the awesome OCs created by these girls and the amazing world of Gone…not. I also do not own Ordinary Morning, by Sheryl Crow (yes, there's a song in this set…but not for the drabble you'd expect). **

**Note: There are only three drabbles this time, though I made them pretty long. I'll get to your pairing the next time around, ARandomBlonde! I promise! **

I'll prove you wrong:

After a long day of practice, Alex Lucine is cleaning up after her fellow freaks. She'd made some real progress with Otter and Selena, and Cherish had even gained the nerve to look Drake in the eye before she left. Alex smiles to herself, brushing the dirt off her hands. They'd both come far these past few months.

"You can't save him, you know."

Alex whirls around to face the smirking form of Alaysia Flaim. Alaysia is leaning against one of the concrete walls of the basement, studying her cuticles with great interest. Alex's brow furrows.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Alaysia rolls her eyes. "Drake, you idiot. You can't save him." She shoots Alex a brutal smile. "All that stuff you've heard about him? That's only the tip of the iceberg. Drake is a sick, sick little puppy, and you'll be lucky to make it out of here alive."

"You don't know that," Alex whispers. "You _can't _know that."

"Who says?" Alaysia asks, stepping away from the wall and advancing toward Alex. Lucine holds her ground.

"Who says I don't know? Listen to me, kid; I've been at Coates for a lot longer than you have. I've seen Drake in action; I know what he can do. Guys like him chew up and spit out girls like you. You can't change him. You can't save him. You can't even save yourself."

Alex resists the urge to let water spout from her arm and take its whip-form. Instead she takes a deep breath in, steadying herself. "You're wrong," she says.

Alaysia laughs cruelly, shaking her head. "You idiot."

But Alex ignores her, storming out of the room. The same words repeat over and over in her mind, a mantra that she says to herself to keep from snapping.

_I'll prove you wrong, Alaysia. I don't care what it takes; I'm going to prove you wrong. _

What will it take?:

"Howard?"

Howard covers his ears with a nearby pillow. Why don't these girls ever shut up? Just for a minute? Honestly, what will it take for him to get some peace and quiet around here?!

"Howard!"

A death moan escapes Howard's lips; she's found him.

"Howard!" Pete cries, exasperated. "Howard, get up. I can see you hiding under the bed, you know."

Howard glares up at the southern belle (Ha! More like Steel Magnolia!). "Go away, girl. Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

Pete sighs. "Yeah, well, while you snooze the day away, I've got work to do. C'mon, Howard; what will it take for me to get ya outta bed and in the garden, picking fruit?"

"I ain't doin' no work."

Howard hears Pete sigh again, this time in defeat. He listens to her footsteps, short and dejected, as she walks into the kitchen. He can almost picture her slumping at the table, staring at the knots in the wood, a pout on her lips. It's almost a shame she has to wear that expression, Howard thinks. She's usually so happy; bouncing and full of life…

Howard groans, rolling his eyes and standing up, wishing he wasn't such a pushover.

Because all it really takes to get him to work is a well-placed frown on a pair of nice-looking lips.

Ordinary Morning:

As Aly packs her belongings into a duffel bag, she sets her ipod to shuffle, hoping some music will calm her down. It's been a stressful few weeks, and she wants nothing more than to relax.

"_I left a man asleep in the nude. I painted my pocket with lipstick and rouge." _

Aly pauses, her hand on a stripped shirt, as she hears the familiar words of a Sheryl Crow song.

"_Everything I ever wanted, what a lovely pie you've baked, is anybody listening? Why the painted bird never flies away…It's just an ordinary morning. It's just an ordinary day. And I'm just an ordinary woman…slipping away." _

Aly can't help herself; her eyes slip over to Nick's picture, framed on her purple wall. He seems to smile right at her, his lovely eyes lighting up the room. Aly's fingers tremble as she places the shirt in her bag.

"_The walls have been talking about me again. I'm good for a joke, but when I awoke, the dream didn't end." _

Aly takes the picture from the wall, tracing the lines of Nick's face with her fingertips. She sighs, trying to keep away the stray tears building in her eyes. Hasn't she cried enough already?

"_Now every time I turn around I'm only sleeping, John, is anybody out there? And the wounded bird still sings!" _

She carefully places the picture in her bag, telling herself to be strong, that soon this will all be over. She'll leave this place, this town, and all of her memories behind. It's time to start a new life…time to leave this one behind.

"_Oh, it's just and ordinary morning. It's just an ordinary day. And I'm just an ordinary woman…slipping away." _

Aly looks out her window for the last time, mouthing the words of the song. She doesn't want to slip away. But she can feel it happening to her. With every visit to the hospital, every tear, she is slipping further and further away from herself.

"_Oh, it's just an ordinary morning! It's just an ordinary day! And I'm just an ordinary woman…slipping away!" _

And that is why this move is necessary. Once she gets to Coates, she can make a new start. Aly's sure of it. Once she arrives at Coates, the old Aly will return. She'll stop slipping away.

Zipping up her bag, Aly sits down on her bed, waiting for the song to finish before she heads downstairs to get a quick snack before leaving. She doesn't want to board the plane on an empty stomach.

That thought is so ridiculous, Aly begins to laugh. Even with the world crashing down around her, she's still able to worry about food.

"_Don't you wanna slip away? Oh! Now, don't you wanna slip away?" _

Soon she starts head-banging along to the song.

"_I said now, don't you want—" _

"Aly!" her brother calls. "Aly, come downstairs! I made you some grilled cheese with ketchup!"

"—_don't you want—" _

"Okay, coming!" Aly replies.

"—_don't you want—" _

"Good, it won't be hot for long," Aly hears him mumble.

"—_don't you wanna slip away, yeah!" _

With a sad smile, Aly takes the ipod off its stand and shoves it in her pocket.

_You won't slip away, _Aly promises herself. _No matter what…I won't let myself slip away. _

With squared shoulders, Aly marches downstairs to meet her grilled cheese and her fate.

**I hope you all enjoyed! You can try looking up Ordinary Morning on Youtube, but I think all you'll find is the stupid Eric Clapton version, which has some different lyrics. –sigh- **

**Anyway, R&R! And keep suggesting those pairings! **


	11. Deadline Drabbles!

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since this was updated, hmm? Anywho, I don't have anything much to say, except that the reason for this title is that ARandomBlonde told me that if I did not update by the end of Sunday, she'd kill me. So here you have it. **

**Dedication: To Miss Rouge Apple, ARandomBlonde, and crazyaboutFAYZ. And, yes, I put in a NORMAL pairing for you. That's right guys; I threw in a Sam/Astrid. **

**Note: Sadly, there is no slash in this update. –sigh- Don't kill me, guys. **

Bad boys don't like cats:

Orc is rudely awoken from his nap when a small, furry body lands in his lap with a _thump. _

"Here," he hears Andrea say from behind him. "Find a source of nourishment for this feline while I locate Odette and gouge out her eyes."

With that Andrea is gone, leaving Orc alone with a purring Mistletoe. She rubs herself along Orc's middle, causing the bully to grunt.

"Just 'cause I gotta feed you don't mean you have to act all…cute."

Orc pokes the cat.

"Meow."

Mistletoe gazes up at Orc with wide eyes. Eyes that clearly say, _Can I have a treat?_

"No," Orc grumbles. "Takes more than a cuddly cat to make _me_ do something."

"Meow?" Mistletoe asks.

"I said no!" Orc growls, pushing her away.

Mistletoe persists, pulling out her trump card; the licking. No human has ever resisted Mistletoe's charm when she licks their cheek, and Orc is no exception.

"Alright," he concedes, "maybe just one treat…"

Clouds:

Gracie loves to float. She loves her power, loves the freedom it gives her. The ability to soar higher and higher, her arms stretched above her head, until she touches the sky. There is nothing better than this; no sweeter cream, no safer haven. Just her and the starts.

"Gracie?" a voice calls. "Gracie, come down, I need your help."

Starling. Gracie pictures her face; loving eyes, gentle smile, playful laugh. For Starling, she would give up anything. Even the stars.

"Gracie?" Starling calls again. "Please?"

And so the free one floats back down to earth, embracing her chains for the one she loves.

Haunted:

I am addicted. Addicted to dreams; to violence. I see inside a person's very soul when I enter their subconscious. Do you know what it's like to see someone raw and untouched, exposed naked to my eyes?

It's horrifying.

I love it.

There was one…one person whose dreams outshone them all. A nightmarish boy with shark eyes and a wicked smile. I love his dreams above all else; they were dark and enchanting, magical and frightening. They surpassed all of the dreary every-day dreams I had entered pervious; I yearned for him.

But now he is dead; gone and buried under that cave of his. A pity.

But now I have a new subject. A boy whose dreams are violent and haunted. He doesn't give off confidence and a love for the pain and horror: he is filled with fear. Raw, terrifying fear; the kind that engulfs your body, racks it to the bone, makes your heart beat madly until you think it will burst. His dreams are a whole new breed for me. A new desire, a new taste. I have not forgotten the other's nightmares, but for now this one will suffice.

I sit in front of his house, watching as his TV flickers and his eyelids shut.

"Dream, Orc," I whisper, allowing his visions to enter my mind. "Dream of murder and blood again."

Say my name:

"Hey, Healer!"

"What's up, Healer?"

"Healer! How's it hanging?"

These are the words Lana hears all day, every day. Kids who don't even know her call out to her, cheery and smiling, saying that fake title. The name she does not know. She wishes someone would see past her power. She wishes someone would simply see _her_.

…

Orc. What an ugly name. It fits the monster within him; the horrible boy who murdered a defenseless girl. He wishes he could somehow permanently dispose of that name and start anew. But who would know him as Charles? It wasn't as if anyone could even remember the days of Charles Merriman. He had long since disappeared.

**..**

Both are in the plaza. Neither notices the other until their paths cross over, and even then only a slight nod of the head. The simplest form of recognition.

"Hey, Lana," he sighs.

"Good morning, Charles," she murmurs.

And neither notice what has occurred until they have already passed the other.

**.**

Lana is astonished.

Orc is dumbfounded.

And both know something incredible has just happened…though neither knows exactly _what. _

Feathers:

"Sam!" Astrid screams, shaking her boyfriend. "Sam, wake up!"

Sam gasps, startled into consciousness. He takes in his surroundings; Astrid's worried eyes, his open window, his sheets twisted around his legs. He is home.

"I'm okay," he whispers, closing his eyes. "Just another nightmare."

"About _him_?" she asks.

Sam stares up at her with tortured eyes; he doesn't have to answer.

"Try and get some rest," Astrid whispers. She leans down and kisses him, her lips soft and light as feathers; so unlike the sharp, sandpaper whip Sam had been dreaming about. Such unsettling contrasts; they unnerve Sam.

"Goodnight, Astrid," Sam whispers, watching as she leaves.

Astrid pauses at the door. She wants to say something…but doesn't.

"Goodnight, Sam."

The door shuts, and takes with it the softness and comfort that Astrid brought with her. And Sam is left alone with dark laughs and darker eyes.

**Any good? I hope so. **

**To Rouge Apple: That Lana/Orc one was just a preview for the upcoming oneshot. I've been a real lazy ass in getting that thing published, and I'd hereby like to apologize. I'll get it out ASAP. **

**R&R?**


End file.
